Endless Love
by hikariel
Summary: Rukia tak pernah menyukai masa-masa remajanya karena menurutnya masa remaja merupakan masa yang paling bodoh dan sia-sia. Ia berharap ia bisa langsung dewasa supaya dapat membantu kakaknya bekerja. Namun suatu pagi, Rukia bangun dengan seorang pria di sebelahnya. Tidak hanya itu, seorang anak kecil menghampiri dan memanggilnya ibu. Apa-apaan! -Part of Time Skip Project-
1. Prolog

_warning : AU, possible OOC-ness, probably messed up plot and takes too much time for an update_

_well, enjoy then :)_

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Endless Love**

_a fanfiction by hikariel_

_Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite_

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tak pernah menyesali kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

Dia belajar bahwa masa lalu takkan pernah bisa diubah. Bahwa apapun yang sudah terjadi hanya akan menjadi kenangan, sejarah, takkan tersentuh kembali. Karena itu dia belajar untuk hidup untuk saat ini saja, berandai-andai akan masa depan yang lebih baik dan tak pernah menyinggung kehidupannya yang dulu-dulu.

Meskipun begitu masa lalu menimbulkan luka baginya. Luka itu menimbulkan rasa benci, meskipun dia tahu rasa bencinya merupakan hal yang irasional, namun di dalam hatinya dia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa benci itu dengan mudah. Sampai waktu berlalu, musim berganti dan dirinya berganti tahun, rasa benci itu justru membuatnya membenci orang-orang baru di hidupnya.

Bahkan orang itu.

Dia membenci orang itu, karena banyak alasan. Keberadaannya, langkah kakinya, suaranya, dia benci semuanya. Namun dia tahu, alasan-alasan yang dibuatnya hanyalah penyangkalan terhadap kebenciannya yang tidak masuk akal. Dan dia terlalu keras kepala untuk memaafkan keluarganya, pemuda itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya―dan masa lalunya.

Tapi ketika waktu berlalu, musim berganti dan usia bertambah, gadis itu harus belajar memaafkan semua yang dibencinya. Sedikit demi sedikit pun dia mulai menyukai semuanya. Dia mulai menerima semuanya, dia mulai memaafkan semua hal yang dibencinya, dia mulai mencintai hidup. Dan dia mulai menerima orang itu. Langkah kakinya, suaranya, keberadaannya... Bahkan ia mulai merindukannya.

Ataukah dia menyukainya? Hidup memang misteri.

.

.

Jika aku diminta untuk memilih antara masa depan atau masa lalu, aku akan memilih masa depan.

Karena aku ingin melihat keadaanku di masa depan. Apakah aku di masa depan bahagia? Apakah aku hidup dengan baik di masa depan?

Jika masa lalu tidak bisa diubah, maka dengan melihat masa depan, aku bisa mengubah apa yang ada di masa ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_yes, yes. satu fic gaje lagi oleh saya. prolognya emang pendek, kalau kepanjangan, saya malah bingung sendiri hehe._

_and guess what? saya baru akan meng-update ini bulan depan :D_

_haha, bencilah pada hikari! *dirajam*_


	2. Present Day (Part 1)

_belum ada sebulan sih tapi... ah sudahlah! dan warning, ada kata-kata kasar dalam fic ini._

_anak baik nggak boleh niru kata-kata kasar dalam fic ini ya :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Karakura, Mei 1998_**

Rukia menutup tempat bekal berwarna hitam itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil berwarna sama. Dia melepaskan celemeknya, melipatnya dengan cepat lalu menaruhnya di laci terdekat. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas sambil menatap dua tas kecil yang masing-masing berisi tempat bekal. Matanya kini beralih ke jam kecil yang berada di meja ruang keluarga. Dia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya begitu mengetahui dia masih memiliki waktu satu jam untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Rukia tidak perlu lama untuk bersiap-siap; isi tasnya sudah lengkap, seragamnya rapi tergantung di pintu lemari, bekal sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya perlu mandi dan merapikan diri. Rukia tidak pernah keramas di pagi hari, salah satu alasannya adalah keluarganya perlu menghemat penggunaan _shampoo_. Gadis itu juga tidak suka berada di kamar mandi dalam waktu lama sehingga tidak sampai sepuluh menit, gadis itu sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk merapikan diri. Tidak seperti gadis seusianya yang suka berlama-lama bersolek di depan cermin, Rukia hanya bercermin untuk menaburkan bedak bayi di wajahnya, menyemprotkan minyak wangi di lehernya dan memastikan bahwa rambutnya tidak berantakan. Lalu dengan sigap, gadis itu berlari ke ruang makan.

Di sana, seorang pria muda sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas. Begitu Rukia mulai berjalan ke arah pria itu, dia menengadah dan memberikan senyum pada Rukia.

"Pagi, Rukia."

"Pagi, kakak," balas Rukia sambil ikut tersenyum. Dia mengambil satu gelas yang sudah dituangi susu putih oleh kakaknya, Byakuya. Gadis itu menatap curiga isi gelas itu tanpa meminumnya sama sekali.

"Itu susu yang baru. Yang semalam sudah kubuang karena kadaluwarsa," ucap Byakuya begitu menangkap gelagat adiknya. Begitu Byakuya meminum susu bagiannya, Rukia baru berani meminum susu di gelasnya. "Ada roti di situ kalau kau mau."

"Oh, oke." Rukia tanpa ragu-ragu langsung mengambil salah satu dari roti cokelat yang ada di meja. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka tanpa banyak berbicara. Kalaupun mengobrol, hanya sebatas apa bekal hari ini dan apakah Rukia sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya semalam. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak keberatan jika kakaknya menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam. Dia mengerti bahwa Byakuya adalah orang yang sangat taat aturan dan memiliki pemikiran seperti orang tua. Tapi melihat Byakuya yang berusaha untuk membuka percakapan meskipun itu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya terlihat sangat manis di mata Rukia.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di ambang pintu. Byakuya segera mengunci pintu dan memberikan kuncinya pada Rukia. Kunci milik Byakuya hilang kemarin. Sepertinya kuncinya terjatuh saat Byakuya berdesak-desakan di kereta. Pria itu saja baru menyadarinya begitu tiba di rumah. Byakuya berencana untuk membuat kunci cadangan lagi di akhir minggu nanti.

"Oh, sudah mau berangkat sekolah?" sapa seseorang. Rukia menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

Rukia kenal pemilik suara itu. Wanita tua itu bernama Saori, atau setidaknya begitulah para tetangga memanggilnya. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui kisah wanita itu kecuali Rukia. Gadis itu senang sekali mengunjungi rumahnya karena Saori memiliki satu ruangan yang penuh dengan buku. Di akhir pekan, setelah dia menyelesaikan kegiatan belajarnya, Rukia akan langsung pergi ke rumah Saori untuk membaca buku sampai malam menjelang. Yang menyenangkan adalah Saori selalu menceritakan sesuatu. Mulai dari kisah hidupnya sampai kejadian-kejadian di zamannya yang dirindukannya. Rumah Saori juga terbilang sangat nyaman, dengan musik jazz yang mengalun dari piringan hitam serta Kuro, kucing hitam yang selalu menemani Rukia tanpa mengganggunya sama sekali.

Tapi alasan mengapa Rukia menyukai Saori bukan hanya itu saja. Saori adalah satu-satunya orang yang baik kepada mereka.

"Nenek Saori!" sapa Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu membuat mimik lucu pada Kuro yang digendong oleh Saori.

"Ya, kami pergi dulu, Saori-san," balas Byakuya sambil membungkuk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar balasan Saori. Dia melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan Byakuya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali pergi ke rumah Saori-san. Buku-bukunya sangat menarik ya?"

"Iya, bukunya banyak sekali. Lagipula buku-buku di sana banyak yang tidak kulihat di perpustakaan sekolah. Banyak buku-buku tua yang bagus sekali. Lalu minggu kemarin aku membaca buku tentang cahaya. Kakak tahu tidak, kalau sebenarnya langit berwarna biru karena saat cahaya matahari memasuki bumi, warna birulah yang keluar paling kuat."

"Hmm, benarkah?"

"Dan katanya, manusia dapat melakukan perjalanan menembus waktu ke masa depan jika kecepatan yang ditempuh melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Hebat bukan?"

Byakuya tertawa. Dia lalu mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, tidak menghiraukan adiknya yang memprotes tindakan kakaknya. "Adikku terdengar seperti orang pintar saja."

"Aku memang pintar," keluh Rukia sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Kalau pintar seharusnya kau masuk peringkat lima besar teratas di sekolah. Bukan peringkat tiga puluh," canda Byakuya.

"Tapi peringkat 30 dari 240 siswa itu sudah sangat lumayan. Peringkat 30 itu sama dengan peringkat teratas karena sudah melebihi seperempat dari jumlah siswa."

"Wah, optimis sekali," balas Byakuya sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Rukia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di halte bus. Byakuya tidak ikut dengan Rukia, dia akan ke stasiun bawah tanah yang terletak beberapa meter dari halte bus ini. Tempat kerja Byakuya berada di perbatasan kota Karakura. Akan lebih cepat jika dia berangkat dengan kereta dibandingkan dengan bus.

"Oh iya. Kakak juga hati-hati ya?"

Byakuya membalas lambaian tangan Rukia sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan gadis itu di halte. Rukia tetap memperhatikan punggung Byakuya sampai matanya tak bisa lagi mengikuti sosok kakaknya.

Sudah sering Rukia melakukan hal itu; berangkat bersama, berpisah di halte lalu Rukia akan menatap punggung kakaknya dan akhirnya menunggu bus datang tiga menit kemudian. Hanya saja perasaan yang selalu datang saat Rukia menatap punggung kakaknya tak pernah berubah.

Rukia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Byakuya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu dan ibunya meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkan Rukia. Rukia tak pernah mengenal wajah ibunya kecuali dari foto yang dipajang di altar. Hanya ada dua foto dengan wajah ibunya, yang satunya terselip di dompet milik Byakuya. Ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa banyak foto ibunya yang hilang setelah pindah rumah ke Karakura. Bahkan foto Byakuya saat masih kecil pun hanya ada sedikit. Jika dikumpulkan ke dalam album, tidak sampai setengah halaman penuh.

Tapi Rukia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia tentu ingin sekali melihat foto-foto ibunya yang lain. Kedua foto di rumahnya tidak dapat membuat Rukia membayangkan seperti apa paras ibunya. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Maksudnya untuk apa dia berusaha membayangkan paras ibunya yang sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum Rukia dapat mengenali wajah ibunya? Pemikirannya memang jahat tapi setidaknya hal itu membuat Rukia tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Dan kini ayahnya pun sudah tak ada. Rukia dan Byakuya harus bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini. Tentu saja Rukia memiliki alasan mengapa dia menganggap dunia ini kejam. Jika tidak ada kakaknya, Rukia tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari tekanan hidupnya. Tapi karena itulah Rukia merasa bersalah pada Byakuya. Kakaknya sudah mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya agar mereka bisa hidup layak. Rukia melihat perjuangan Byakuya seiring usianya bertambah. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, Rukia makin membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena dia masih belum bisa memberikan atau melakukan apapun untuk membantu kakaknya.

Gadis itu ingin segera dewasa agar bisa membantu Byakuya. Dia ingin cepat lulus dari sekolahnya, cepat lulus saat kuliah nanti dan bekerja untuk meringankan beban kakaknya.

Tak terasa bus yang ditunggu Rukia sudah datang. Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, merapikan rambutnya sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh sebelum naik ke dalam bus lalu memasukkannya ke mesin tiket. Begitu matanya beralih untuk mencari kursi kosong, wajah Rukia langsung mengerut.

Di ujung bus, seorang pemuda berambut orange terang duduk di pojok deretan belakang. Yang membuat _mood_ Rukia langsung turun tidak hanya itu. Hanya deretan kursi itu yang kosong, deretan kursi di samping kiri dan kanan sudah penuh. Ego Rukia tidak mengizinkannya duduk di deretan sana tapi akan sangat aneh jika dia berdiri padahal masih ada kursi yang kosong. Dengan langkah berat, gadis itu berjalan ke deretan paling belakang dan langsung duduk di pojok yang satunya. Hei, dia bukan orang dengan hati seluas samudera yang bersedia duduk di sebelah orang yang paling dibencinya.

Dengan wajah tertekuk, Rukia memandang ke luar jendela. Dia tidak sekali pun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Karena jika dia menoleh sedikit saja, dia dapat melihat sekilas warna orange di ujung matanya. Meskipun sebenarnya pemuda di pojok sana juga tidak menyadari ada Rukia karena tadi dia melihat pemuda itu sedang tertidur. Ya, baguslah. Rukia bisa kesal selama perjalanan ke sekolahnya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia tidak terlalu mengenal Ichigo kecuali bahwa pemuda itu adalah pembuat onar nomor satu di sekolahnya. Ichigo jarang terlihat di kelas, gadis itu sering melihat Ichigo keluar-masuk ruang konseling. Sepengetahuan Rukia, Ichigo tidak pernah terlihat mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan di klub maupun sekolah sehingga pemuda itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengunjungi ruang konseling secara rutin.

Jujur saja, Rukia tidak menyukai Ichigo. Jika harus disebutkan dalam bentuk daftar, Rukia akan senang hati menyebutkan alasan-alasan tersebut. Yang pasti karena wajahnya belagu, warna rambutnya tidak masuk akal, sering tidak masuk sekolah jadi pasti dia anak durhaka, suara tawanya menyebalkan, cara jalannya juga menyebalkan dan masih banyak lagi.

Menurut kebanyakan orang, sikap Ichigo merupakan hal yang wajar karena dia masih remaja. Menurut Rukia, itu semua hanya omong kosong. Seharusnya di usia mereka sekarang, remaja harus sudah bisa memilih mana yang merupakan tindakan yang benar dan yang salah. Remaja juga seharusnya mengetahui bahwa segala tindakan pasti ada konsekuensi dan mereka sudah dibebani oleh tanggung jawab. Kalau mereka tetap melakukan sesuatu seenaknya, apa bedanya dengan anak kecil?

Karena itulah Rukia merasa masa remaja adalah masa perkembangan manusia yang tidak ada gunanya. Di usianya yang belia, Rukia tidak menyukai laki-laki sepantarannya. Guru muda di sekolahnya justru lebih menarik dibandingkan laki-laki sebayanya. Dia berpikir bahwa orang dewasa sangatlah keren, seperti kakaknya. Makanya dia tidak menyukai anak-anak sebayanya, yang laki-laki terlalu kekanakkan dan yang perempuan terlalu fokus dalam hal percintaan.

Rukia berharap dia cepat-cepat dewasa. Dia tidak ingin bergaul dengan orang-orang yang kekanakan.

Rukia lalu sadar bahwa sebentar lagi bus sampai di halte pemberhentiannya. Rukia dengan sigap berdiri dan langsung mengambil pegangan terdekat agar tidak oleng oleh laju bus. Gadis itu menoleh, memandang Ichigo yang masih tertidur dengan kepala terkantuk-kantuk ke jendela. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah masa bodoh dengan pemuda itu. Entah dia mau masuk sekolah atau tidak, itu urusannya. Namun ada perasaan bersalah jika dia hanya membiarkan Ichigo di sana tanpa membangunkannya.

Sambil mendecak kesal, dia meregangkan kakinya untuk menendang pemuda itu di kaki.

"Bangun," kata Rukia dengan suara rendah, yang ia yakin tak seorangpun kecuali dirinya dapat mendengar.

Ichigo terbangun kaget dan untungnya, saat itu bus sudah berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan sekolahnya. Rukia keluar dari bus dengan langkah cepat, dia tidak mau terlihat bersama Ichigo. Itu juga kalau pemuda itu benar-benar bangun dan turun juga dari bus.

Dan pemuda itu benar-benar bangun dan turun dari bus karena Rukia dapat mendengar suara Ichigo yang sedang menguap. Oh, betapa Rukia membenci suara lelaki itu!

Rukia pikir, suasana hatinya akan membaik begitu dia masuk kelas nanti. Nyatanya tidak juga. Pagi itu, sialnya, guru yang mengajar Fisika tidak dapat masuk. Dan seperti kelas kebanyakan yang mendapat jam kosong, suasana kelas ribut dan berantakan. Rukialah satu-satunya siswi yang hanya duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat seperti siput?

"Amatsuki-san."

Rukia mendongak malas. Didapatinya seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, bingung apakah lebih baik dia duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Rukia. Rukia yang mengerti langsung mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu melalui anggukan kepala lalu beralih ke bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Senyum gadis cantik itu mengembang dan langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Rukia.

Dia tidak keberatan dengan Inoue Orihime, gadis yang sekarang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Gadis ini setidaknya tidak berisik dan dia memang baik. Meskipun Rukia tidak menyukai anak-anak seumurannya, bukan berarti Rukia harus bersikap dingin pada semuanya kan?

"Aku kesulitan mengerjakan tugas. Boleh tidak, aku minta bantuan Amatsuki-san?" tanya Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh saja. Tugas apa, Inoue?"

Senyum di wajah Orihime makin mengembang. Dia segera menyodorkan buku tulisnya di atas meja Rukia.

"Aku mau nanya soal tugas Kimia yang nomor lima. Aku masih nggak ngerti," ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk soal yang dimaksud. Rukia manggut-manggut lalu detik berikutnya ia membantu Orihime menyelesaikan soal yang dimaksud.

Meskipun tidak dekat, Rukia tahu Orihime termasuk orang yang sulit menangkap pelajaran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis manis berambut panjang itu bertanya tentang pelajaran pada Rukia. Rukia pernah mencuri lihat isi buku catatan pelajaran Orihime. Semuanya ditulis rapi dan detil, lebih detil dibandingkan miliknya.

Akhirnya hal itu juga berpengaruh pada cara Rukia membantu Orihime tiap kali gadis itu kesulitan mengerjakan soal. Rukia akan menerangkan secara bertahap, menjelaskan dengan hati-hati dan rinci. Dan hal itu berhasil karena selanjutnya, Orihime sudah bisa mengerjakan sendiri tanpa bantuannya.

"Terima kasih, Amatsuki-san," ucap Orihime. "Aku selalu cepat mengerti kalau Amatsuki-san yang menjelaskan."

"Sama-sama," jawab Rukia sungkan. "Kebetulan aku tahu rumus untuk soal itu, makanya aku bisa membantumu."

"Tapi benar kok, kalau sama Amatsuki-san, aku lebih ngerti pelajarannya. Terkadang aku nggak ngerti kalau guru yang menjelaskan karena mereka bicara terlalu cepat."

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Um, Amatsuki-san." Orihime terlihat ragu-ragu karena dia menggantung kalimatnya di udara. Rukia hanya tersenyum sebagai isyarat bahwa Orihime bisa meneruskan kata-katanya tanpa perlu merasa terganggu. "Tadi pagi, aku lihat Amatsuki-san turun dari bus bersama Kurosaki-kun."

Senyum Rukia langsung layu. Dia merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata gadis di depannya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Rukia ketus. Mendengar Rukia yang seperti itu, Orihime jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, itu...tempat tinggal Kurosaki-kun dekat dengan Amatsuki-san ya?"

Jadi gadis ini memang menyukai Ichigo ya, gerutu Rukia dalam hati. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolahnya bahwa Orihime menyukai pemuda berambut orange yang sekarang malah tidak ada di mejanya. Semua orang kecuali Ichigo itu sendiri. Rukia jadi kasihan pada Orihime, gadis itu sudah menaruh hati pada orang yang salah.

"Tidak. Kebetulan saja ketemu di bus," tukas Rukia. "Aku nggak ngerti deh, kok bisa-bisanya kau suka sama Kurosaki?"

Mata Orihime membelalak. Wajahnya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah. "Hah, ap―aku nggak suka Ku―eh, bukannya aku nggak suka sih, tapi umm."

Kasihan, padahal dia cantik banget. Rukia masih membatin dalam hati mengasihani Orihime yang masih gelagapan. Dia masih tidak habis pikir, mengapa Orirhime yang merupakan madona sekolah malah menyukai pemuda seperti Ichigo. Apa bagusnya laki-laki itu?

"Amatsuki." Baik Rukia dan Orihime menoleh ke arah suara. Kojima Mizuiro berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang namun begitu matanya menangkap Rukia, dia mendesah 'ah'.

"Shiba-sensei memanggilmu ke ruang konseling," lanjut Mizuiro lalu dia segera beranjak ke kursinya.

"Emm, aku pergi dulu ya, Orihime," pamit Rukia. Tanpa Orihime sadari, sebenarnya gadis berambut pendek itu sedang berusaha keras menahan senyum.

Orihime hanya tersenyum, meskipun gelapannya masih belum hilang. "Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih ya, Amatsuki-san." Lalu Rukia keluar kelas dengan tampang aneh. Sepertinya dua tiga murid di kelas 1-3 melihat tampang Rukia karena gadis itu mendengar sayup-sayup bisikan 'kenapa sih dia, nahan pup?'. Tapi gadis Amatsuki itu memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

Begitu kelasnya sudah lumayan jauh dan dia memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di lorong sekolah, Rukia mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan. Senyumnya mengembang sangat lebar. Biarlah dia mengalami hal yang buruk pagi ini, asalkan bisa bertemu dengan Shiba Kaien, guru geografi yang sangat disukainya.

Kaien termasuk guru termuda di sekolah itu. Wajahnya yang tampan dan senyumnya yang menawan membuat para siswi langsung jatuh hati padanya. Hanya segelintir yang membenci guru muda itu karena sifat Kaien yang asyik dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Jarang ada yang menjadikan guru muda itu musuh, bahkan orang yang membencinya dapat berubah menyukai Kaien. Rukia termasuk salah satu yang jatuh pada pesona seorang Shiba Kaien.

Begitu Rukia hampir sampai di ruang konseling, dia dapat mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu. Gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya. Penasaran, dia menajamkan pendengarannya sambil sedikit-sedikit mendekati ruangan itu.

"―jangan sok tahu! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Jangan kekanakan, Ichigo. Pikirkan adik-adikmu juga, lalu ayah ibumu―"

"Masa bodoh!"

Rukia terlonjak kaget begitu pintu ruangan itu digeser dengan kasar sampai menghasilkan bunyi debam yang keras. Mata violetnya menangkap sosok jangkung berambut orange di ambang pintu. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu namun yang pertama membuang muka adalah Ichigo. Sementara Rukia masih memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Ichigo ketus setelah pintu malang yang tadi sempat dibantingnya ditutup kembali.

"Aku punya mata, Ichigo. Bukan urusanmu aku mau lihat apa," balas Rukia tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Bukannya dia takut berjalan ke arah lelaki itu, hanya saja dia tak sudi berada di dekat Ichigo. "Sepertinya kau kena masalah lagi."

Ichigo mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu, Rukia." Lalu lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya. Rukia mengaduh begitu lelaki itu menabrak―dengan sengaja―tubuh kecil gadis itu sampai ia terjengkang sedikit ke belakang.

"Sialan," desis Rukia. Untung saja dia tidak meneriakkan umpatan barusan karena setelah iu, pintu ruang konseling terbuka. Di sana, Kaien berdiri dengan tampang kesal.

"Hei, Ichigo! Urusanmu denganku belum selesai. Besok aku akan menyeretmu kembali. Hei, kau dengar tidak?!" ancam Kaien dengan suara keras. Tapi yang diancam hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata gurunya itu.

"Dasar sialan dia," rutuk Kaien. Suara pria itu terdengar oleh Rukia dan di dalam hatinya, Rukia mengiyakan kata-kata gurunya. "Oh, kau sudah datang. Masuklah, Amatsuki."

Kaien mempersilakan Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang konseling. Pria muda itu menahan pintu untuk Rukia bahkan menutupnya kembali begitu gadis berambut hitam itu sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sikap Kaien yang _gentleman_ itu berhasil membuat jantung Rukia berdegup kencang. Bertambah satu alasan mengapa dia menyukai gurunya itu.

"Baiklah," kata Kaien begitu keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di sofa. "Bagaimana kelas? Sepertinya berisik sekali waktu aku lewat tadi."

Rukia tersenyum. Mendengar suara Kaien saja mampu membuat _mood_-nya jauh lebih baik. "Ya, Shirogane-sensei tidak hadir dan tidak ada tugas yang diberikan. Jadi...yaaah..."

"Kau pasti merasa sangat bosan di kelas ya? Padahal tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau ke perpustakaan," ujar Kaien, membuat mata Rukia membulat. "Kulihat kau sering ke sana."

Gurunya bahkan mengetahui kebiasaan Rukia. Bagaimana gadis itu tidak merasa senang sekali saat ini?

Kaien mengalihkan pandangan ke lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertata rapi di sebuah map. Dia membaca kertas itu sejenak lalu kembali menatap Rukia. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Amatsuki. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kegiatan ekstrakurikulermu."

Hati Rukia mencelos.

"Kudengar kau tidak masuk ke kegiatan manapun. Kenapa?"

Rukia mengerti bahwa memang sudah kewajiban bagi wali kelas untuk menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini pada anak didiknya. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun yang bertanya adalah Kaien, gadis itu tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan alasannya.

Melihat Rukia yang hanya diam saja, Kaien mengangguk pelan. Dia menaruh map yang dipegangnya di atas meja. Lalu menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Rukia.

"Apa ada kesulitan selama di kelas, Amatsuki?" tanya Kaien. Rukia menolak menatap sepasang bola mata biru milik Kaien. Dia lebih memilih memerhatikan sepatunya yang mulai terasa sempit.

"Amatsuki?"

Rukia menghembuskan napas. "Tidak ada, sensei," jawabnya pendek.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Rukia menggeleng. Sulit baginya untuk terbuka pada orang lain. Dia selalu menutup diri pada orang lain bahkan pada orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Rukia selalu merasa iri karena tidak memiliki sifat seperti Kaien yang membuat semua orang nyaman berbicara padanya ataupun pesona Orihime yang mampu membuat orang lain ingin menjadi temannya. Gadis itu cukup kesulitan beradaptasi di lingkungan dengan orang-orang asing. Terlebih lagi sikap dingin yang selalu Rukia perlihatkan pada setiap orang. Bukannya ia sombong, sikap itu hanyalah bentuk pertahanan diri Rukia di suasana yang asing baginya.

"Aku cuma belum tahu aku masuk ke golongan apa," ucap Rukia. Matanya masih belum bisa menatap balik Kaien.

"Bukan masalah kau masuk golongan apa, tapi kemampuan apa yang kau miliki. Kau bisa memilih ekstrakurikuler yang berhubungan dengan hobimu atau hal yang kau suka. Apa saja."

Rukia menengadah. Dia melihat senyum Kaien terbentuk begitu Rukia memandangnya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mencoba. Dan kalau kau menemukan kesulitan, kau bisa menemuiku."

_Tapi aku takut dengan penolakan_. Kata-kata itu teredam dalam hati Rukia. Gadis itu memilih untuk memendam rasa takutnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kaien.

"Baiklah," ujar gadis itu. Kaien tersenyum padanya membuat gadis itu melupakan sejenak masalahnya tadi.

"Sebenarnya yang punya masalah seperti ini bukan kau saja, Amatsuki," keluh Kaien sambil mendesah berlebihan. Hal ini membuat Rukia tersenyum geli.

"Si Asano misalnya. Dia malah bergabung ke banyak klub tapi tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Lalu Honshou yang kerjaannya malah membuat anggota klub senam ritmik ketakutan. Sado juga belum masuk kegiatan manapun. Oh, Kurosaki juga."

"Bukannya dia masuk klub sepakbola?" tanyanya. Dia menyesal mengatakan ini karena terdengar seakan-akan Rukia mengawasi Ichigo sedari masuk sekolah.

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah masuk klub itu. Ketua klubnya bilang padaku bahwa dia sudah mengajak Ichi―eh Kurosaki untuk masuk ke klub sepakbola, tapi anak itu malah menolaknya. Makanya, tadi aku memarah-marahinya sampai mulutku pegal."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaien juga menyebut Ichigo dengan namanya saat Rukia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Apalagi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada kesamaan dalam fitur wajah kedua laki-laki itu. Ah, tapi masa bodoh! Rukia memilih masa bodoh dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo.

"Mungkin kalian bertiga bisa, um, masuk ke kegiatan yang sama," usul Kaien. Usulan itu berhasil membuat wajah Rukia kusut. "Barangkali akan lebih mudah kalau teman sekelas mengikuti klub yang sama, kan? Tapi dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau tidak menyukai ide barusan."

Rukia hanya menghembuskan napas sebagai reaksi dari kata-kata Kaien barusan. Dia tidak masalah dengan Sado Yasutora. Dia memang besar dan menyeramkan tapi sebenarnya lelaki itu baik. Lelaki itu selalu melakukan piket kelasnya meskipun siswa lainnya sudah pulang. Rukia pernah melihatnya memindahkan pot-pot tanaman di kelas supaya lebih dekat dengan jendela. Bagi orang lain, tindakan Yasutora mungkin tidak terlalu berarti. Tapi menurut Rukia, hal-hal kecil yang Yasutora lakukan sangatlah manis untuk lelaki berukuran besar seperti itu.

Tapi Ichigo? Lebih baik Rukia mencoba beradaptasi ke golongan cewek-cewek populer daripada harus masuk ke kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang sama dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Kurosaki," aku Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dia menyebalkan," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Kaien tertawa rendah. "Ya, dia memang menyebalkan. Susah dinasihati dan sekarang malah selalu bikin onar," kata Kaien.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik. Dia hanya sedang kalut. Kurosaki hanya butuh teman untuk diajak bercerita dan mau memperhatikannya. Yah, kalian remaja memang sulit kalau sudah bandel."

Mengetahui bahwa Rukia tidak bersedia mengatakan apapun, Kaien menutup pertemuan mereka.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu, Amatsuki."

Rukia berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oh ya," Rukia menoleh menatap gurunya. Dia memegang gagang pintu, membiarkannya tetap terbuka. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba berteman dengan Kurosaki. Kau orang yang baik, Kurosaki pasti bisa lihat itu," lanjut Kaien.

Rukia tidak menyetujui atau menolak perkataan Kaien. Gadis itu hanya membungkuk sekali lagi lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

Saat jam makan siang, kelas 1-3 terasa lengang karena sebagian besar muridnya makan di kantin. Sementara Rukia memilih untuk makan di kelas. Dia membuka kotak bekal yang sudah dibawanya dan memakan bekalnya dalam diam.

Gadis itu bukannya tidak punya teman untuk diajak makan bersama. Tadi saja, Orihime sempat mengajaknya makan bersama. Kalau saja yang diajak Orihime hanya dirinya, Rukia mungkin sudah mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu. Namun begitu melihat anak-anak perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Orihime ikut menatapnya, menunggu jawaban Rukia, tanpa sadar Rukia menolak ajakan Orihime.

Dia merasa tidak enak pada Orihime namun di saat yang sama, Rukia merasa keputusannya tidak salah juga. Lagipula dia tidak sendirian di kelas. Ada Ishida Uryuu yang juga menikmati makan siangnya di kelas.

Sama seperti Rukia, pemuda itu jarang terlihat akrab dengan anak sekelas. Rukia tidak pernah melihat Uryuu berbicara lebih dari lima menit dengan siapapun. Entah karena mereka kehabisan bahan obrolan atau karena cara bicara Uryuu yang terlalu terus terang sehingga membuat orang lain malas mengobrol dengannya. Lelaki itu lebih sering terlihat di perpustakaan, karena Rukia juga sering pergi ke tempat itu untuk membaca.

Terkadang melihat Uryuu yang duduk sendirian di bangkunya sambil memakan bekalnya, membuat Rukia ingin menghampirinya untuk sekedar menemaninya makan bersama. Lelaki itu termasuk tipe aman bagi Rukia, sama sekali tidak terlihat banyak omong. Hanya saja aura mengintimidasi yang menguar dari pemuda itu membuat nyali Rukia ciut, niatnya hilang entah ke mana.

Begitu makanan Rukia sudah habis, dia segera membereskan tempat bekalnya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas. Di meja dekat jendela yang tak jauh dari meja guru, ada satu pot berisi bunga lili putih. Di awal saat Rukia masuk sekolah, dia melihat lili-lili itu sudah ada di sana. Setiap seminggu sekali, ada seseorang yang mengganti lili di pot itu dengan lili yang lebih segar. Sampai sekarang, Rukia tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh lili-lili itu.

Karena terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan, Rukia jadi sering mengganti air dalam potnya saat isitirahat makan siang berlangsung. Gadis itu melakukannya karena tidak ada murid di kelas yang melakukannya. Lagipula gadis itu tidak ada kerjaan setelah makanannya habis, jadi tidak salahnya mengganti air lili-lili itu.

"Mau mengganti airnya lagi, Amatsuki-san?"

Rukia hampir menjatuhkan pot yang dipeluknya, terkejut dengan suara Uryuu. Uryuu terlihat sedang membereskan tempat bekalnya. Lalu dia kembali memandang Rukia.

"Perlu kubantu?" tawar Uryuu.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," sahut Rukia cepat. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Rukia cukup menyesal mengatakan itu karena selanjutnya, Uryuu langsung mengangguk "Baiklah." Lelaki itu langsung menghilang, dia pergi keluar kelas.

Rukia merengut. Dia sedikit mengharapkan Uryuu akan tetap memaksa untuk membantu Rukia. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu memang tidak memusingkan persoalan ini. Dasar cowok, nggak _gentle_, rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Dia pun melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi yang paling dekat dengan kelasnya. Meskipun dibilang paling dekat, letak kamar mandi itu cukup jauh. Rukia harus melewati lebih dari lima ruang kelas untuk sampai ke kamar mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengganti air dalam pot itu. Rukia memeluk kembali pot alumunium itu lalu segera berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Brak!

Seorang siswa yang tadi berlari-lari menabrak Rukia. Rukia terjengkang ke belakang. Tidak hanya itu, pot berisi lili-lili itu juga ikut jatuh. Sialnya, airnya tumpah semua pada Rukia. Alhasil gadis itu basah kuyup.

Rukia melihat bajunya yang basah dan lili-lili yang berserakan secara bergantian. Gadis itu menyadari, orang-orang yang ada di lorong hanya diam menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk membantunya sama sekali. Kini matanya memicing pada lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?" ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Dia lalu mengambil pot alumunium itu sebelum pot itu menggelinding lebih jauh lagi.

Sepertinya lelaki itu kesal dengan perkataan Rukia. Bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah membalas kata-kata Rukia.

"Kau sendiri tidak punya mata, hah?"

Ingin sekali Rukia tertawa sambil membalas pertanyaan itu dengan sarkas. Mana bisa dia melihat kalau bunga-bunga lili itu menghalangi pandangannya, apalagi dengan tinggi Rukia yang seadanya. Belum sempat Rukia membalas, lelaki itu berjalan ke arah lili-lili berserakan lalu menendangnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Rukia memarahi lelaki itu. Dia mendorong orang itu cukup kuat dan berhasil membuat orang itu berhenti sejenak. Namun sepertinya orang itu belum puas dan kini menginjak-injak bunga-bunga malang itu sebisanya.

"Berhenti, sialan!" geram Rukia sambil terus berusaha mendorong orang itu.

"Sialan? Lancang sekali kau denganku?"

Rukia hanya mengeluarkan desah tawa sarkas. Dia tahu siapa yang dihadapinya. Orang itu adalah Oushima Reiichi, tukang _bully_ nomor satu di sekolah. Justru karena dia tukang _bully_, Rukia tidak takut padanya.

"Hmph, memang kau siapa?" balas Rukia.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" Oushima mendekatkan wajahnya. Rukia mengambil langkah mundur. Wajahnya berubah jijik. "Aku ini yang paling kuat di sini. Aku bisa membuatmu babak belur, kecil."

Rukia melipat tangannya di dada. Jelas sekali orang ini terlalu narsis dengan kekuatannya. "Kau tak membuatku takut sama sekali." Kesal dengan perkataan Rukia, dia menginjak lili-lili di lantai. Membuat Rukia kembali berang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!" Rukia berusaha menghentikan lelaki itu. Sementara murid lainnya hanya diam melihat kejadian itu. Gadis itu sadar dan dia sama sekali tidak berharap lebih akan ada orang yang membantunya atau menghentikan Reiichi. Karena sepertinya murid lain terlalu takut dengan Reiichi.

"Berisik, kecil!" bentak Reiichi sambil melempar kasar tangan Rukia yang meraih jas sekolahnya. Rukia tidak cukup kuat menghalang kekuatan Reiichi sehingga gadis itu terlempar kembali ke belakang. Rukia sudah menduga dia akan terjungkang ke lantai, namun ternyata tidak. Sebelum ia sempat terjatuh, Rukia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangan orang itu menahan tubuh Rukia. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya.

Mata gadis itu membulat. Dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa Ichigo yang malah ada di situ? Dan lagi, kenapa tangan laki-laki itu ada di bahunya?

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Ichigo," kata Rukia dengan nada jijik. Dia menepis kedua tangan Ichigo dari bahunya. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia lalu tertawa miris.

"Kau kasar sekali ya? Apa itu yang selalu kau katakan pada orang-orang yang menolongmu, Rukia?"

"Berisik!"

Ichigo hanya merengut. Detik selanjutnya dia mengambil lili-lili yang berserakan, membuat Rukia dan Reiichi terperangah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Reiichi dengan nada marah. Pertanyaan serupa juga ingin ditanyakan oleh Rukia.

"Mengambil lili. Kau nggak bisa lihat, ya?" jawab Ichigo dengan santai. Sepertinya Reiichi tambah jengkel karena dia dianggap tidak bisa melihat oleh dua orang dalam jangka waktu yang sangat pendek.

"Sialan kau, Kurosaki! Beraninya kau ngomong kayak gitu! Kupukul kau sampai kau membungkuk meminta maaf padaku!" ancam Reiichi, yang membuat semua orang di sana bergidik. Semua kecuali Ichigo.

Lelaki itu sudah mengambil semua lili yang berserakan dan menaruhnya di pot yang sudah dibawa oleh Rukia. Gadis itu melihat Ichigo mendesah keras.

"Kau berisik sekali," kata Ichigo. "Untuk orang dengan badan dan mulut besar sepertimu, kekanakkan sekali cari ribut sama cewek kecil macam dia."

Rukia ingin sekali menghajar Ichigo saat itu tapi diurungkannya karena gadis itu merasa Ichigo juga sedang melindunginya. Pfft, dilindungi oleh Ichigo? Konyol sekali.

"Sepertinya dia juga tidak terlihat takut padamu. Menurutmu dengan kau ditindik begitu dan mengubah warna rambutmu seperti anak ayam, dia akan takut padamu?" Rukia dapat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan. Bahkan setelah itu, Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Reiichi. Tentu saja hal ini menambah amarah lelaki berambut kuning itu.

Dia maju ke arah Ichigo untuk mencengkram kerah lelaki itu. Rukia sudah akan menghalangnya kalau saja tidak ada suara guru yang terdengar dari ujung koridor.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di sana?" Suara Kagine-sensei menggaung di koridor. Reiichi mundur. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan menyeramkan, namun tidak cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut orange itu ketakutan.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," ancam Reiichi dengan suara sepelan mungkin, namun masih dapat didengar Ichigo dan Rukia. Sebelum pergi, dia mendelik pada keduanya lalu menghilang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Kagine-sensei datang.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Untunglah Kagine-sensei datang tepat waktu sehingga masalahnya tidak melebar ke mana-mana.

"Bajumu basah," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk bajunya. Tentu saja bajunya basah. Air dalam pot itu memang banyak sehingga sukses membuat jas dan seragamnya basah kuyup.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia. Dia berbalik, hendak pergi ke kamar mandi lagi untuk mengisi air di pot itu. Tidak semua bunganya rusak, jadi ada beberapa yang masih layak dipajang. Belum ada dua langkah, Rukia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dilempar ke arahnya. Benda itu cukup berat dan tersangkut di puncak kepalanya. Gadis itu menoleh, tentu saja untuk memarahi Ichigo. Namun dia sadar apa yang dilempar Ichigo padanya begitu dia melihat pakaian lelaki itu―kemeja putih tanpa _gakuran_ almamater.

"Kau itu kecil. Sok sekali membuat cowok sebesar Oushima marah padamu," cemooh Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu. Dan aku tidak butuh ini," balas Rukia sambil memberikan isyarat mata pada _gakuran_ yang tersangkut di kepalanya.

"Ambil saja, dasar bawel," keluh Ichigo sambil berlalu. "Kau punya utang padaku, Rukia."

Justru karena dia tidak ingin punya hutang padanya... Rukia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya begitu Ichigo sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar. Sambil menggerutu, gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lama, Rukia sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

"Lho, Rukia!"

Rukia menengadah. Abarai Renji berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Laki-laki itu memang tidak sekelas dengan Rukia tapi terkadang dia suka datang ke kelas 1-3 untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia dapat melihat lelaki itu tersenyum padanya lalu dalam sepersekian detik, senyumnya menghilang.

"Kau kacau sekali," ujar Renji begitu melihat penampilan Rukia. Rambut gadis itu lepek dan bajunya basah, di atas kepalanya tersampir _gakuran_ sekolah mereka.

"Renji, buka jasmu," ucap Rukia. Sepertinya pemuda itu cukup kaget dengan permintaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba. Baru saja dia ingin membalasnya sebagai candaan, Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tidak sabar. "Cepat!"

Mematuhi perkataan Rukia, Renji membuka _gakuran_nya. Dia juga menuruti Rukia yang menyuruhnya―dengan isyarat― memegang pot lilinya. Dia juga menyerahkan _gakuran_ yang sedari tadi dibiarkannya menutupi kepalanya pada Renji. Rukia melepaskan jas sekolah miliknya dan dengan cepat memakai _gakuran_ milik Renji. Seperti dugaannya, _gakuran_ itu kebesaran untuk tubuh kecil Rukia. Renji memandang _gakuran_ yang sekarang dipegangnya dan Rukia secara bergantian.

"Kembalikan itu pada Ichigo dan taruh potnya di meja dekat jendela. Aku mau ke perpustakaan," instruksi Rukia pada Renji sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang sedang duduk di dalam kelas dan meja yang berada dekat jendela.

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengembalikannya? Kalian kan sekelas, seharusnya―oh, oke oke!" Renji akhirnya menyetujui apa yang Rukia minta setelah gadis itu memelototinya. Gadis itu akhirnya berlalu, meninggalkan Renji yang masih penasaran dengan keadaan Rukia siang itu. Tapi keputusan Renji untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut sangatlah bijak. Karena kalau tidak, gadis berambut hitam itu bisa berubah menjadi ratu es yang menyeramkan di hadapannya.

Namun perasaan Rukia tidak juga membaik padahal dia sudah ada di perpustakaan, satu-satunya tempat di sekolah yang disukainya. Rukia sudah memilih beberapa buku yang disukainya hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya tapi semua buku itu tidak membuat gadis itu tenang.

Karena insiden tadi, Rukia teringat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Waktu itu Rukia pergi ke swalayan karena persediaan bumbu memasak di rumahnya sudah habis. Gadis itu selalu mengambil rute yang dekat dengan sungai. Di sanalah dia melihat Ichigo. Ichigo ada di pinggiran sungai, hanya tidur-tiduran sambil memejamkan mata. Lelaki itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sedang apa Ichigo malam-malam begini, tanya Rukia dalam hati saat itu. Namun dia membiarkannya saja. Toh dia tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengannya.

Tapi sekarang dia jadi penasaran, mengapa Ichigo ada di sana saat itu. Rukia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan suara kecil. Memang sialan si Ichigo itu, membuat _mood_ hari ini buruk.

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun lumayan deras ketika bel tanda sekolah sudah berakhir. Sepanjang Rukia berjalan ke arah pintu sekolah, dia dapat mendengar keluhan beberapa siswa yang lupa membawa payung. Sementara ada beberapa yang malah santai-santai saja, beberapa di antaranya asyik bercanda. Ada tiga kemungkinan bagi orang yang reaksinya seperti itu; sudah membawa payung, berencana menembus hujan atau memilih untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Rukia termasuk ke golongan pertama.

Benar saja, banyak orang berkerumun di pintu utama sekolah. Sebelum Rukia keluar, dia berjalan menuju loker sepatu miliknya. Rukia tidak langsung mengganti sepatunya begitu membuka loker miliknya. Di dalam sana, terdapat dua pasang sepatu. Yang satu adalah sepatu cokelat miliknya dan yang satu lagi adalah sepatu _indoor_ yang masih baru. Sepatu _indoor_ itu sudah ada di sana sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sepatu itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar satu nomor ketimbang sepatu _indoor_ yang sekarang dipakai Rukia.

Gadis itu tahu siapa yang menaruh sepatu itu di sana. Waktu itu, dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange menutup loker Rukia lalu pergi dari sana dengan langkah cepat. Begitu dia memastikan apa yang ada di dalam lokernya, hatinya mencelos.

Kini Rukia mengambilnya dan langsung berjalan ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dia bisa membuang sepatu itu tanpa perlu berpikir panjang tapi gadis itu tampak bimbang. Di satu sisi dia terlalu gengsi untuk menerima sepatu itu namun di sisi lainnya, dia memerlukan sepatu baru. Dia ingat jumlah harga yang diberikan pihak sekolah begitu dia meminta sepatu baru. Rukia tidak tega meminta uang untuk membeli sepatu baru pada kakaknya. Padahal belum ada sebulan dia memakai sepatu _indoor_ itu.

Sambil menggeram pelan, dia kembali ke lokernya untuk menaruh sepatu _indoor_ itu di lemari. Dia mengganti sepatu _indoor_ miliknya yang kekecilan dengan sepatu cokelatnya. Dia lalu membuang sepatunya yang kekecilan ke tempat sampah lalu berjalan ke pintu utama.

Rukia mengembangkan payungnya. Setelah menghembuskan napas, Rukia berjalan menembus hujan.

Sama seperti dia berangkat, Rukia juga pulang menggunakan bus. Jarak yang ditempuh dari sekolah ke halte bus terdekat lumayan jauh. Biasanya Rukia tidak akan berjalan terlalu cepat untuk membunuh waktu. Agar nantinya ia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama di halte. Sekarang juga begitu, Rukia memilih untuk menikmati hujan selama perjalanan. Namun hari itu berbeda dengan hari-hari penuh damai sebelumnya.

"Rasakan ini, bocah tengik!"

Rukia sempat terlonjak kaget mendengar suara keras itu dari balik gang yang berada di depannya. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar suara pukulan dan suara mengaduh. Mata Rukia berdenyut mendengar itu karena dia yakin ada lebih dari dua orang sedang meninju satu orang. Rukia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat, untuk lebih mendengar ada berapa orang di sana.

"Cuma segitu kemampuanmu?" ujar seseorang di sana dengan nada lemah. Mata Rukia membulat begitu dia mengenali suara itu. "Bahkan rasanya masih lebih sakit saat Tatsuki memukulku."

Ichigo...

Rukia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia bingung antara ingin menolongnya atau membiarkannya saja. Gadis itu tahu betul bahwa Ichigo termasuk jago dalam berkelahi dan lelaki itu memang kuat. Namun begitu dia lebih mendengar suara-suara yang ada di sana, sepertinya Ichigo dipukul oleh lebih dari dua orang. Apalagi salah satunya memiliki suara yang sama dengan Reiichi.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. Ichigo adalah orang yang dibencinya, tentu saja. Jadi masalah dia dipukuli atau tidak, seharusnya dia tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Reiichi saat ini tidak adil dan itu membuat Rukia kesal. Gadis itu beberapa kali mengernyit begitu mendengar suara tertahan Ichigo karena dipukuli.

Lalu dia teringat peristiwa yang terjadi di lorong tadi siang. Tatapan mengancam Reiichi pada Ichigo, lili-lili putih yang ditaruh kembali ke dalam pot, jas Ichigo―

_Ichigo yang menyendiri malam itu..._

Persetan dengan ego!

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Rukia. Hal itu berhasil membuat lima orang yang ada di sana menoleh termasuk Ichigo. Benar saja, meskipun mereka semua memiliki luka lebam, luka Ichigo jauh lebih banyak daripada keempat orang lainnya. Dan sepertinya Rukia datang di saat yang tepat karena saat itu tubuh Ichigo ditahan oleh dua orang di belakangnya dan Reiichi sudah siap akan memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" desis Ichigo pada gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat menakutkan, entah karena lukanya atau bukan. Tapi Rukia memilih tidak mengindahkan Ichigo. Dia balas menatap Reiichi yang kelihatan seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Tidak puas memukulinya sendirian ya, Oushima? Ternyata kau cuma tukang _bully_ pengecut," kata Rukia.

"Sialan," umpat Reiichi. Dia terlihat sudah akan kabur dari sana namun lelaki itu terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya mengembang, membuat Rukia sedikit merasa takut. "Ternyata kau punya nyali juga, eh kecil?"

Alis Rukia berkedut. Dia mundur selangkah, memberi jarak lebih di antara mereka. "Kau pikir apa yang terjadi kalau pihak sekolah tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" ancam Rukia.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Reiichi sambil terkekeh. "Kau mau bergabung, Amatsuki? Sepertinya kau sendirian."

_Sial!_

Rukia sudah akan berlari kalau saja Reiichi tidak menarik tas gadis itu, membuat Rukia jatuh ke jalan beraspal dengan keras. Payungnya ditendang jauh-jauh oleh salah seorang bawahan Reiichi. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya lengannya terluka karena menahan beban tubuhnya saat jatuh tadi. Tubuhnya juga basah kuyup karena hujan.

Begitu salah seorang bawahan Reiichi mendekat, Rukia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menendang kaki orang itu. Tendangan Rukia kena tepat di tulang kering dan berhasil membuatnya meraung kesakitan. Belum sempat Rukia berdiri untuk memukul Reiichi, lelaki itu menarik kerah _gakuran_ yang dipakai Rukia, memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" raung Ichigo.

"Kau kecil-kecil tidak tahu diri ya?" ujar Reiichi dengan tatapan mengerikan. Namun gadis itu tampaknya tidak ketakutan. Rukia malah berusaha melepaskan pegangan Reiichi di kerahnya sambil menendang-nendang. Hanya saja usahanya sama sekali tidak berarti apapun.

"Kemarikan si kecil itu!" teriak salah satu yang ditendang oleh Rukia. "Akan kuberi dia pelajaran!"

Lelaki itu menarik lengan Rukia yang terluka. Rukia mengaduh kesakitan namun diabaikan oleh laki-laki itu. Sementara Reiichi berjalan menuju Ichigo yang terlihat marah sekali.

"Brengsek kau, Oushima!" maki Ichigo dengan suara rendah.

"Kau tidak bisa menolongnya, eh Kurosaki?" ejek Reiichi sambil menyeringai. "Tadi kita sampai di mana ya?"

Sedetik kemudian Reiichi memukul Ichigo bertubi-tubi. Rukia menatap horor adegan itu. Lalu dia kembali meronta-ronta dari genggaman lelaki yang sekarang memandangnya penuh amarah. Kini orang itu menangkup kedua pipi Rukia dengan kasar. Lelaki itu memaksa agar gadis itu melihatnya. Mengira gadis itu ketakutan, lelaki itu menyeringai.

Alih-alih takut, Rukia justru jengkel pada laki-laki itu. Makanya begitu orang itu menyeringai, Rukia membalasnya dengan mencudahi orang itu di wajah. Merasa terhina, lelaki itu kembali marah.

"Cewek brengsek!" Orang itu memukul pipi Rukia dengan keras. Gadis itu sangat syok karena dia masih diam saja setelah dipukul. Telinganya bahkan berdenging hebat.

"Bajingan!" Rukia dapat mendengar suara teredam itu di antara dengingan. Dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, yang kini menendang Reiichi menjauh. Lelaki itu juga berhasil lepas dari jeratan kedua orang di belakangnya, dia menyikut keduanya secara bergantian. Reiichi dan kedua orang itu sempat oleng namun mulai membalas serangan Ichigo. Namun lelaki berambut orange itu dengan cepat memukul serta menendang Reiichi dan kedua orang tadi.

Ketika ketiganya masih kesakitan, Ichigo berlari ke arah lelaki yang memegang Rukia. Orang itu melepas pegangan Rukia secara tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk di aspal. Orang itu menyerbu Ichigo bersiap memukulnya, hanya untuk ditendang oleh tendangan berputar Ichigo.

Lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih bahu Rukia, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Mata violet itu berserobok dengan mata hazel milik Ichigo. Dia mengerti apa yang ingin Ichigo sampaikan padanya karena selanjutnya, mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Berhenti kalian!"

Meskipun telinga Rukia masih berdenging, dia dapat mendengar geraman dengan nada mengancam milik Reiichi dan lainnya. Tapi baik Ichigo dan Rukia memilih untuk membiarkannya. Mereka terus berlari, tanpa mempedulikan pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup, luka yang berdenyut menyakitkan, tatapan dari orang-orang yang lewat bahkan halte tempat tujuan Rukia barusan dilewati begitu saja oleh mereka.

Sampai mereka menemukan bus yang melaju di dekat mereka. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia mempercepat langkah mereka, berusaha mengejar bus itu selagi bus itu tidak melaju cepat. Ichigolah yang menggedor badan bus, yang berhasil membuat supir menghentikan busnya.

Keduanya dengan cepat masuk ke dalam bus begitu pintu bus itu menjeblak terbuka. Mereka menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari para penumpang lainnya dan mencari-cari pegangan di sana. Begitu melihat pegangan yang kosong, masing-masing mengambil pegangan―Ichigo memilih pegangan gantung sementara Rukia memilih tiang penyangga kursi―yang letaknya bersebelahan.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah dan badan mereka terasa lemas. Setelah beberapa saat, baik Ichigo dan Rukia baru menyadari bahwa mereka saling berpegangan tangan sedari tadi. Dengan gerakan canggung, mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan masing-masing dan melihat ke arah yang berlawanan.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Rukia sendiri terlalu sibuk menata pikirannya kembali. Kejadian barusan terlalu cepat untuk diingat-ingat kembali oleh Rukia. Dia kelelahan dan luka di salah satu lengannya mulai terasa perih sekarang. Bahkan pipinya juga berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo lebih kesakitan dibanding dirinya. Gadis itu sempat melihat sekilas wajah Ichigo yang terluka di sana-sini. Tangannya yang tadi sempat menggenggam Rukia juga terluka.

Bus sudah sampai di halte yang menjadi tujuan akhir Rukia. Begitu bus berhenti, Rukia berjalan keluar bus tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Ichigo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan saat Rukia mendengar deru bus yang makin menjauh, Rukia memilih untuk tetap berjalan sambil memandang ke depan.

Gadis itu benci begitu mengetahui Ichigo tidak turun di halte-halte sebelumnya. Seharusnya lelaki itu sudah turun dari bus sebelum dirinya. Rukia tidak membutuhkan perhatian tidak penting seperti itu dari Ichigo.

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia akhirnya sampai di rumah. Dia mencari-cari kunci rumahnya dari dalam tas yang sudah terkoyak gara-gara ditarik paksa oleh Reiichi. Rukia mendesis kesal karena kunci itu tidak juga ketemu. Apalagi begitu menyadari bahwa buku-buku catatan miliknya basah semua dan beberapa sudah sobek sana-sini.

"Nak Rukia, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Rukia menoleh dan menemukan Saori berdiri sambil memegang payung berwarna hitam di depan pagar rumahnya. Wanita tua terkesiap begitu melihat wajah Rukia.

"Kenapa wajahmu bengkak begitu, Rukia?" tanyanya panik. Dia segera berjalan mendekati Rukia. Payungnya sengaja dimajukan agar Rukia dapat berteduh di bawah payungnya.

"Tadi...aku jatuh," ucap Rukia, berbohong. Kebohongan yang payah sekali. Saori memang sudah tua tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk tertipu dalam kebohongan Rukia.

Namun wanita tua itu hanya mendesah perlahan. Dia menarik bahu Rukia mendekat. "Lebih baik kau berteduh dulu. Kita ke rumahku dulu. Aku baru saja memasak mie kerang."

Rukia pasrah-pasrah saja begitu Saori mendorong lembut bahunya. Kakinya mengikuti arah yang ditujukan Saori padanya hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah milik Saori. Rumah itu memang memberikan suasana hangat pada siapapun yang masuk. Samar-samar Rukia dapat mendengar musik jazz mengalun. Dia juga dapat mendengar suara Kuro yang mengeong di ruangan lain. Saori membawa Rukia ke salah satu ruangan lalu wanita itu menatapnya.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini," kata wanita tua itu. Dengan langkah cepat seorang nenek-nenek, Saori bergegas pergi ke ruangan lain, meninggalkan Rukia di situ. Dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat lantai rumah wanita itu becek oleh genangan air. Tak lama, Saori kembali sambil membawa handuk dan sepasang pakaian hangat―celana _training_ hitam dan _sweater_ berwarna merah marun. Dia menyerahkan semua itu pada Rukia.

"Mandi dan gantilah bajumu. Kalau tidak cepat, kau bisa sakit nanti. Aku akan ke rumahmu untuk mengambil pakaian dalammu," ujar Rukia sambil mendorong-dorong gadis itu agar cepat ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu, nek. Nanti saja di rumah," tolak Rukia halus. Tapi wanita tua itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Rukia.

"Kalau kelamaan, kau bisa sakit. Lebih baik sekarang saja, di sini."

"Tapi lantainya..."

"Kau bisa membersihkannya nanti."

Merasa tidak bisa menolak desakan Saori, Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku punya cadangan pakaian dalam di dalam tasku. Tapi sepertinya sudah basah kuyup." Hari itu jam pelajaran olahraga kelas 1-3 adalah renang. Namun karena hujan turun, olahraga diadakan di lapangan _indoor_ sehingga pakaian dalam yang dibawa Rukia tidak jadi dipakai.

"Oh ya?" Saori menatap tas yang masih tersampir di bahunya. "Kalau begitu, kemarikan. Aku akan mengeringkannya."

Rukia menurut saja. Dia menyerahkan satu tas kecil yang sudah basah pada Saori. Lalu mengikuti perintahnya barusan, Rukia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tidak perlu waktu sepuluh menit, Rukia sudah selesai mandi. _Training_ dan _sweater_ yang dipakainya pas di badan Rukia. Saori ada di ruangan yang semula ditempati Rukia sebelum mandi. Gadis itu menyadari ruangan itu sudah tidak becek, membuatnya tidak enak pada wanita tua yang sekarang duduk di salah satu sofa di sana.

"Oh, sini sini," ajak Saori sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Rukia mendekat. Gadis itu duduk di tempat kosong yang disediakan Saori untuknya. "Lukamu harus diobati."

Rukia mendapati kotak P3K berwarna putih yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Nek. Sudah merepotkan," ujar Rukia tidak enak hati.

"Jangan merasa sungkan begitu, Nak Rukia. Kau sudah sering main ke sini, kenapa baru merasa tidak enak sekarang?" canda Saori sambil tersenyum hangat. Senyum itu menular pada Rukia dan membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Wanita itu menaruh lembut handuk basah di bagian pipi Rukia yang memar. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan saat Saori melakukannya. "Ada yang sakit lagi?"

Rukia melipat salah satu lengan _sweater_nya, memperlihatkan luka lebar yang masih basah. Saori sempat terkejut melihat luka itu namun dengan cepat dia memberikan obat pada lukanya. Rukia sempat mengaduh saat Saori membubuhkan antiseptik dan obat merah di lukanya. Lalu wanita tua itu membalut rapi lengan Rukia dengan perban putih.

Sekitar setengah jam mengompres luka memar di pipi Rukia, Saori membubuhkan sedikit obat merah pada luka lecet lainnya lalu tak lupa ditutup oleh plester. Rukia menikmati mie kerang yang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Saori sementara nenek itu merapikan kembali kotak P3K-nya.

"Kakakmu tadi menelepon kemari. Katanya dia tak bisa pulang malam ini," tutur Saori setelah dia mengembalikan kotak itu pada tempatnya. Kini dia duduk di sebelah Rukia, mengambil mangkok mie kerang miliknya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku lupa tanya alasannya. Tapi katanya dia sudah menelepon ke rumahmu dan tidak ada yang mengangkat. Ternyata benar, kau pulang telat."

Selama sebulan terakhir ini, Byakuya sering sekali tidak pulang ke rumah sampai pagi menjelang. Katanya, pekerjaannya masih banyak sehingga mau tak mau, dia harus lembur di tempat kerjanya. Namun Rukia merasa Byakuya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, hanya saja gadis itu tidak tahu apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini? Besok kau tidak sekolah, kan?" usul Saori. "Kita bisa menonton salah satu film yang sangat terkenal saat aku masih remaja. Atau kita bisa pindah ke perpustakaan setelah makan dan memilih-milih buku yang bagus."

Rukia tersenyum. Mengingat besok hari Sabtu, setidaknya Rukia bisa bersantai di rumah Saori. Apapun usulan Saori untuk membunuh waktu, semuanya disukai oleh gadis itu.

"Aku mau membaca buku. Kayaknya masih banyak buku yang belum kubaca," ujar Rukia.

"Oh ya, bukuku terlalu banyak untuk dibaca hanya dalam waktu sehari. Akan kutunjukkan padamu buku apa saja yang bagus."

Menit selanjutnya, kedua perempuan itu menghabiskan waktu di ruang perpustakaan. Kuro juga ikut menemani. Sesekali menggelayut manja di kaki Rukia, membuatnya geli. Saori merekomendasikan beberapa buku yang menurutnya sangat bagus; _Wuthering Heights_, _Oliver Twist_, _The Time Machine_, _Alice in Wonderland_ dan _The War of the Worlds_.

Saat Rukia membaca, Saori akan bercerita tentang apapun. Gadis itu sesekali menghentikan kegiatan membacanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Saori. Dia tidak merasa terganggu, justru Rukia senang mendengar wanita tua itu bercerita. Mendengar wanita itu bercerita membuat Rukia membayangkan betapa menyenangkan masa-masa yang dilalui oleh Saori. Gadis itu bisa menangkap tatapan nostalgia yang terpancar di kedua bola mata Saori.

"Terkadang saat aku sedang duduk di depan perapian, aku suka berpikir kalau waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku menjadi remaja dan sekarang aku sudah jadi nenek-nenek," kata Saori sambil tertawa renyah. Rukia juga ikut tertawa, diikuti oleh suara mengeong Kuro.

Rukia mengusap cover buku yang sekarang sedang dipangkunya. Buku itu bukanlah salah satu buku yang direkomendasikan Saori namun Rukia mengambilnya karena penasaran. Sampulnya berwarna kuning kusam dan tidak ada tulisan di sana. Namun saat Rukia membuka halaman pertama, terdapat tulisan tangan yang dibaca '_That time, I want to visit the most..._'

"Oh, buku itu?" ucap Saori begitu dia melihat buku di pangkuan Rukia. "Kalau tidak salah cerita itu hampir sama seperti _The Time Machine_. Gadis pemeran utamanya bisa pergi melintasi waktu. Tapi aku lupa jalan ceritanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku membacanya."

"Apakah buku ini bagus, Nek?"

"Aku lupa, Nak," jawab Saori dengan nada menyesal. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memperhatikan buku itu sekali lagi.

"Kalau nenek punya kesempatan untuk pergi melintasi waktu, nenek akan pergi ke mana? Masa lalu atau masa depan?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bagaimana denganmu, nak?"

"Aku?" beo Rukia. "Kalau aku, mungkin akan memilih masa depan. Menurutku kembali ke masa lalu tidak ada gunanya juga. Lebih baik pergi ke waktu di mana aku sudah melanjutkan hidup dengan lebih baik."

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Saori, Rukia buru-buru tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, kalau nenek?"

Saori membuat mimik seakan dia berpikir keras, berhasil membuat Rukia terkikik. Lalu dia mulai menjawab.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang harus kusesali di masa lalu dan sepertinya pergi ke masa depan bukan pilihan yang bagus untukku. Aku sudah tua, Nak Rukia, aku sudah mulai mencintai hidup dan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin," jawab Saori. Senyuman itu mau tak mau membuat Rukia merasa tenang.

Lalu malam itu, Rukia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan bersama Kuro. Sementara Saori sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Gadis itu membaca dua buku sampai matanya mulai lelah. Tidak lama, Rukia pun ikut terlelap dikelilingi buku-buku. Kuro pun juga mendengkur pelan lalu ikut tertidur di dekat Rukia.

Malam itu, Rukia bermimpi melihat ayah dan ibunya. Mereka berjalan menjauh bersama dengan Saori yang sempat tersenyum padanya sejenak. Namun seperti semua mimpi yang hanyalah bunga tidur, gadis itu tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang mimpinya ketika bangun keeskokan paginya.

**.**

**.**

_to be continued_

**.**

* * *

_judulnya kok ada part 1-nya?_

_awalnya chapter ini berjudul Present Day (ajah) tapi nggak tau kenapa saya malah bikin chapter ini membengkak sampe lebih dari 10ribu kata. karena terlalu banyak, saya putuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua chapter aja. maksain buat jadi satu chapter bakal capek juga bacanya. mungkin ini bakal jadi satu-satunya chapter dengan jumlah kata terbanyak._

_oh ya, Saori itu memang OC. mungkin karakter itu jadi satu-satunya OC yang saya bikin di fic ini. semoga nantinya saya ga terlalu banyak buat OC._

_di chapter ini emang masih belum ngejelasin apa-apa. tapi lagi-lagi, harap tunggu sampai cerita yang menjelaskan semua pertanyaan kalian semua. meskipun kalian tanya ke saya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini, saya nggak bakalan jawab. saya senang bikin kalian penasaran hahahaha! silakan tunggu sebulan lagi setelah saya mem-publish fic ini ya~_

_dan kampret lagu _Orange - 7!_ yang berhasil bikin saya mellow seminggu ini!_


	3. Present Day (Part 2)

**Chapter 2**

**_Karakura, Mei 1998_**

Halte yang biasa Rukia datangi sudah mulai penuh oleh orang-orang yang menunggu bus. Kebanyakan di antaranya berdiri namun gadis itu sudah duduk di sana sedari pagi. Rukia memandang jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tasnya yang sudah diperbaiki dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang mencibirnya karena gadis itu tidak memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk duduk pada calon penumpang yang lain.

Wajah Rukia semendung langit hari ini. Luka di lengan Rukia sudah mulai mengering namun gadis itu masih harus memakai perban untuk menutupi lukanya. Sejenak dia berpikir untuk membolos. Hari Senin selalu membuatnya khawatir dan cemas ketika akan berangkat sekolah. Apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang di sekolahnya.

Rukia ingin menemui Saori.

Memikirkan hal itu, Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Matanya mulai terasa panas, maka dengan cepat dia membuang napas dan mengerjapkan matanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Tak lama, bus yang ditunggu sudah mendekati halte yang Rukia tempati. Semua orang bergerumul masuk ke dalam bus begitu pintu bus terbuka. Rukia juga ikut masuk dan langsung memilih kursi kosong dekat jendela. Sebelum Rukia duduk, ia sempat menangkap warna _orange_ di kursi paling ujung. Tentu saja, Ichigo pasti juga naik bus yang sama dengan Rukia. Tapi gadis itu sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Untungnya, kursi yang ditempati Ichigo dan Rukia cukup jauh.

Rukia memandang keluar jendela. Tubuhnya memang di situ namun pikirannya menjalar ke mana-mana. Gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kuro sudah tidak ada di dekatnya dan lampu ruangan yang ditempati Rukia belum dimatikan. Rukia segera mematikan lampu dan membuka jendela. Begitu dia keluar ruangan, gadis itu melihat Kuro tengah menunggunya. Kucing hitam itu lalu berjalan, seakan-akan mengajak Rukia mengikutinya. Gadis itu mengikuti ke arah Kuro pergi. Kucing hitam itu memandunya ke sebuah ruangan tertutup. Ragu-ragu, Rukia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kuro masuk terlebih dulu melalui celah kecil saat Rukia membuka pintu tersebut. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu lebih lebar―

Kepala Rukia tersentak begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di halte tujuannya. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu melesat ke luar pintu bus. Dia berjalan cukup cepat dengan harapan tidak melihat atau menyapa Ichigo. Sayang, kakinya terlalu pendek untuk bisa melawan langkah panjang-panjang dari Ichigo.

"Hei," seru Ichigo begitu pemuda itu berjalan sejajar dengannya. Namun Rukia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Rukia." Ichigo menarik bahu Rukia agar gadis itu menatapnya. Tidak kasar memang, hanya saja Rukia tidak suka. "Aku manggil kamu."

"Ya, terus?" jawab Rukia setengah hati. Dia memperhatikan plester dan lebam yang belum hilang benar di wajah Ichigo. Dibandingkan dengan perban putih di lengan dan satu lembar plester di pipi Rukia, luka Ichigo lebih banyak dan serius.

Alis Ichigo bertaut, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan reaksi gadis itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya melembut. Hanya saja, alisnya tetap saja mengerut.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Rukia membuang napas dengan kasar. "Daripada memikirkanku, lebih baik urus saja luka-lukamu."

"Aku tanya, bagaimana lukamu?" ulang Ichigo, nadanya terdengar lebih gusar.

"Kamu ini tuli atau bodoh sih? Kubilang urus saja dirimu sendiri."

Rukia kembali berjalan namun dihentikan oleh Ichigo yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa sih? Kau mau terus-terusan bersikap dingin begini, eh Rukia?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa urusanmu sih? Kau tidak perlu pura-pura peduli cuma karena aku terluka sedikit."

Rukia dapat mendengar desah tawa saat Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Dahinya makin mengerut, matanya juga memandang Rukia dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kamu ini menjengkelkan sekali. Kau pikir kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, orang-orang akan menyukaimu dan menganggapmu keren?"

Rukia menoleh padanya. Dia sudah jengkel dengan pemuda yang terus-terusan menahannya dan membuatnya kesal di pagi hari.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Ichigo. Jadi bisa kan, sekarang kita diam saja lalu berangkat ke sekolah? Aku tidak mau telat hanya gara-gara mendengar protes darimu tentang sifatku," ucap Rukia lalu dia dengan cepat berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Dia tahu pemuda itu mengumpat tak lama setelah Rukia pergi. Gadis itu tidak peduli, dia memang benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Ichigo. Jika Ichigo dipukuli lagi, Rukia tidak akan menolongnya. Jika Ichigo tenggelam di sungai pun, Rukia akan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Dia tidak akan peduli karena dia membenci Ichigo.

Dia membencinya karena Ichigo memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki.

.

.

Semuanya berubah jadi lebih buruk di sekolah. Di jam pelajaran kedua, _intercom_ di kelas 1-3 berbunyi, meminta Rukia untuk pergi ke ruang konseling. Meskipun bingung mengapa dia dipanggil, gadis itu menurut saja begitu dia meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Saat gadis itu membuka pintu, Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo yang berdiri memunggunginya. Di hadapan Ichigo, terdapat tiga guru dari staf bimbingan konseling, Kagine dan Ochi Misato yang memandang Rukia begitu gadis itu membuka pintu. Rukia memandang Ichigo yang masih memunggunginya dan guru-guru di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Cepat masuk, Amatsuki," perintah Kagine. Di saat yang sama, Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan kedua matanya membelalak kaget. Samar-samar Rukia dapat melihat gerakan mulut Ichigo. Gadis itu yakin Ichigo mengatakan 'kenapa' namun suaranya hanya sampai di pikirannya saja. Rukia berdiri di sebelah Ichigo meskipun gadis itu sempat membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil ke sini?" tanya salah satu guru tanpa menatap mereka berdua. Guru itu malah sibuk membuka map putih berisi berkas-berkas. Sebenarnya Rukia dapat menduga mengapa dia dipanggil ke sini namun memilih untuk tidak menjawab karena dia takut kalau dugaannya benar. Sepertinya Ichigo juga berpikiran sama karena dia juga sama diamnya dengan Rukia.

"Kemarin seorang siswa melihat kalian berdua dengan empat siswa lainnya sedang adu jotos. Melihat luka kalian, sepertinya siswa itu tidak bohong," ujar salah satu guru yang lebih tua.

Rukia merasa tidak terima. Dia sudah akan angkat bicara jika saja Ichigo tidak bereaksi lebih cepat. "Tunggu, saya tidak berkelahi dengan mereka. Mereka yang duluan memukul."

"Tapi kau juga memukul mereka kan, Kurosaki?" ujar Kagine.

"Ya, cuma membela diri," lanjut Ichigo.

"Tetap saja kau ikut-ikutan berkelahi. Mau sok kuat ya kamu?"

"Lalu saya harus diam saja dipukuli sampai mati?" Cara bicara Ichigo memang sudah kurang ajar namun melihat guru-guru yang terus-terusan menuduhnya melakukan kesalahan juga menyebalkan di mata Rukia. Ichigo memang tidak bersalah, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak melawan saat Reiichi dan kawan-kawannya memukul Ichigo berkali-kali. Meskipun akhirnya Ichigo mengamuk dan menghajar mereka berempat.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Tidak diajari sopan santun ya? Kelakuan dan bicaranya sama-sama kasar, sama sekali tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua," celoteh salah satu guru. "Kau juga, Amatsuki. Ternyata anak perempuan juga suka adu jotos, ya?"

"_Sensei_, saya sama sekali tidak bersalah. Saya tidak sengaja ada di sana. Bahkan saya tidak memukul mereka sama sekali," kata Rukia. Sebenarnya kata-kata Rukia tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kebohongan karena dia tidak pernah memukul, hanya menendang.

"Kalian mau bohong sampai kapan, hah?" Salah satu guru yang lebih tua berbicara dengan nada tinggi, membuat Rukia terkejut. "Kalau sudah salah, jangan seenaknya membantah. Anak-anak seperti kalian yang merusak generasi Jepang!"

Rukia mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. Dia memang tidak suka dengan remaja seumurannya tapi dia lebih tidak suka orang dewasa yang sok tahu seperti keempat gurunya yang kini berbicara seolah-olah mereka yang paling benar. Memang benar Ichigo dan Rukia ikut andil dalam adu jotos itu tapi mereka korban.

"Menurut saya mereka tidak berbohong," sela Ochi Misato dengan nada lembut. Dia memandang Rukia dan Ichigo sekilas, lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah empat guru lainnya. "Mungkin Kurosaki benar-benar membela diri dan Amatsuki tidak sengaja ada di sana. Amatsuki bukan anak yang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Anda terlalu baik, Ochi-_sensei_. Kalau mereka memang hanya membela diri, mereka tidak akan terluka seperti itu. Lihat, luka Kurosaki juga banyak sekali. Kalau dia membela diri, dia hanya perlu lari. Tidak mungkin orang yang membela diri punya luka sebanyak itu."

"Dasar, anak jaman sekarang. Yang laki-laki dan yang perempuan sama saja, sok preman."

"Bukannya Anda juga sama saja? Orang tua yang sok benar," ujar Ichigo. Mau tak mau Rukia menoleh menatapnya heran. Meskipun dia sebenarnya setuju dengan perkataan Ichigo tapi rasanya sangat beresiko mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang. Karena bisa-bisa mereka berdua kena skors. Rukia tidak mau prestasi sekolahnya yang biasa saja tercoreng hanya karena salah paham. Benar saja, hal itu membuat staf pengajar, kecuali Ochi Misato, geram. Salah satunya malah maju dan berusaha untuk menarik kerah Ichigo namun dihentikan oleh guru lainnya yang lebih berkepala dingin.

"Anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau melawan kata-kata gurumu, hah? Mana sopan santunmu?!" ujar guru itu dengan nada menggelegar. Sementara guru lainnya sibuk menenangkan dan memisahkan jarak guru yang mengamuk itu dari Ichigo.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan terbuka. Sontak semua orang yang ada di dalam menoleh ke arah pintu, termasuk Rukia. Setengah berlari, Kaien berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri sambil sesekali mengatur napas. Dia sempat memandang heran situasi yang ada di ruangan itu, namun akhirnya dia mampu menguasai keadaan.

"Maaf, saya tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu," ujar Kaien sambil membungkuk sedikit dan agak terburu-buru. Sepertinya wali kelas Rukia yang satu itu sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal masuk secara tiba-tiba ke ruangan.

"Anda tak perlu datang, Shiba-_sensei_. Meskipun mereka anak-anak dari kelasmu tapi hal ini sudah menjadi urursan staf konseling," ujar Kagine. Kaien hanya tersenyum samar. Dia berdiri di sebelah Ichigo yang disayangkan oleh Rukia karena dia ingin Kaien berdiri di sampingnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Rukia merasa aman jika gurunya itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Bagaimanapun jika ada anak dari kelas saya yang bermasalah, maka sudah jadi kewajiban saya untuk ikut bertanggung jawab," jawab Kaien sungkan. "Soal masalah Kurosaki dan Amatsuki, ada yang harus saya sampaikan sebelumnya kepada anda semua. Apalagi jika hal ini berkaitan dengan hukuman atau semacamnya. Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin Kurosaki dan Amatsuki kembali ke kelas mereka."

"Lho, mereka kan sedang kami hukum. Kenapa harus dikembalikan ke kelas begitu saja?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja sebelum menentukan apakah mereka bohong atau tidak, ada baiknya mereka belajar terlebih dulu. Lagipula saya tidak ingin mereka ketinggalan pelajaran hanya karena kita belum tahu siapa yang sebenarnya salah," bela Kaien. Meskipun sempat merasa tidak setuju, akhirnya mereka menyetujui usul Kaien. Guru muda itu menghembuskan napas lega dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kalian beruntung karena Shiba-_sensei_ peduli dengan kalian," ujar Kagine. Baik Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mengiyakan ataupun menyangkal. Keduanya terlalu jengkel untuk menjawab perkataan gurunya itu.

"Tapi kalau anda memperlakukan mereka seperti ini terus-terusan, anak-anak yang bermasalah bisa menjadi manja," keluh salah satu guru konseling. Kaien hanya menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lalu guru konseling itu mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Map yang dipegangnya diangkat ke atas lalu memukul-mukul kepala Ichigo dengan map itu. Rukia terkejut melihat gurunya yang tiba-tiba memukul kepala Ichigo dengan map yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya tidak hanya Rukia yang terkejut dengan sikap gurunya itu.

"Anak sok seperti dia wajar kalau dikasih pelajaran, apalagi dia memang salah. Kalau terus-terusan membela, dia malah keenakan dan manja. Sikapnya juga kasar dan tidak tahu diri, tidak sopan pula. Bocah ingusan sepertimu harusnya belajar sopan santun―" Guru itu terus memukul kepala Ichigo sementara lelaki itu hanya diam saja meskipun air mukanya mengeras. Mungkin yang lain terlalu terkejut dengan sikap guru yang satu itu sehingga tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Bahkan Rukia ragu-ragu ingin menolong Ichigo atau tidak. Namun melihat Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak melawan, membuat Rukia tidak tega. Gurunya sudah keterlaluan.

Tangan Kaien menghentikan map yang akan mengenai kepala Ichigo lagi. Dia menggenggamnya dengan kuat, membuat map itu mengerut. Rukia memandang Kaien yang kini menatap guru konseling itu dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan ekspresinya terlihat kesal. Terkejut, mulut guru konseling itu hanya menganga dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangan guru itu perlahan-lahan mulai turun, sepertinya Kaienlah yang memaksanya turun.

"Sepertinya anda tidak perlu memukulnya seperti itu. Jika memang dia berbuat kurang ajar tadi, saya bisa menanganinya dengan cara yang lebih sederhana dan halus," ujar Kaien sambil tetap menatap guru itu. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. "Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua sebelum kalian kembali ke kelas." Kaien kembali memandang guru-guru di depannya lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Saya permisi sebentar," izinnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Meskipun Kaien tidak memberikan isyarat pada Rukia dan Ichigo, mereka berdua mengekor Kaien. Sayup-sayup Rukia dapat mendengar desisan 'dasar belagu' namun mereka bertiga memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Begitu mereka sudah di luar, Kaien menutup pintu cukup keras sehingga membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Pria itu kini menghembuskan napas panjang dan raut wajahnya sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tidak seperti Rukia yang menunggu gurunya sampai tenang kembali, Ichigo membalikkan punggung dan berjalan menjauh dari situ.

"Kurosaki. Kau tidak dengar barusan aku bilang apa?" ujar Kaien dengan nada letih dan gusar. Ichigo berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh ke belakang tanpa menatap Kaien dan Rukia.

"Saya mau kembali ke kelas."

"Memangnya aku bodoh, hah? Kau pasti mau membolos kan?"

"Ah, berisik!" gertak Ichigo. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku. Lagipula dari awal memang aku tidak salah."

Kaien berjalan cepat ke arah Ichigo dan dengan cepat, pria itu menarik bahu Ichigo. Kaien menatapnya garang, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Rukia.

"Kalaupun kamu memang tidak salah, tapi apapun yang kamu lakukan di dalam ruangan tadi tidak ada benarnya juga. Membuat guru-guru di sana marah hanya mempersulit keadaanmu dan Amatsuki. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa kejadian yang terjadi antara kau dan empat siswa lain yang bersangkutan juga karena tindakan impulsifmu yang bodoh itu?"

Ichigo memandang Kaien berang. Namun dia hanya membuang napas dengan kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Ichigo lalu pergi. Kaien memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo namun yang dipanggil tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Kini guru itu mengusap-usap wajahnya. Kaien menghembuskan napas lelah.

"_Sensei_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia sopan. Kaien menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kaien dengan nada lemah. "Maaf menahanmu terlalu lama di sini, Amatsuki. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas."

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, Rukia membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Namun belum ada dua langkah, dia kembali ke arah Kaien.

"_Sensei_," panggil Rukia. Kaien yang belum membuka pintu ruang konseling menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja ada di sana. Saya memang menendang salah satu di antara mereka tapi itu karena saya harus melindungi diri. Lalu..." Rukia menggantung kata-katanya. Dia bingung apakah dia harus mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. Namun akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga. "Kurosaki meninju mereka karena terpaksa."

"Ya, aku percaya pada kalian berdua," ujar Kaien. Rukia membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Dia hanya berharap dia tidak kena hukuman apapun. Hanya itu.

Begitu Rukia sudah kembali ke kelas, dia melihat Ichigo sudah duduk di bangkunya. Meskipun kelas saat itu sedang ramai dan berisik, Ichigo terlihat seperti menjauh dari semua kebisingan itu. Dia menatap jauh ke pemandangan di luar jendela meskipun sebenarnya― Rukia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh Ichigo. Memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, Rukia berjalan ke bangkunya.

.

.

Di jam makan siang, Rukia dan Ichigo dipanggil kembali ke ruang konseling. Gadis itu tentu sudah mengetahui alasan mereka dipanggil. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan sendiri-sendiri, tidak ada yang mau berjalan berdekatan. Bahkan tidak ada yang berusaha membuka obrolan. Rukia tidak mau diganggu dan Ichigo terlalu rumit untuk ditebak.

Rukia tidak mengerti. Dulu Ichigo tidak pernah kena detensi seperti sekarang. Tapi sejak kelas 2 SMP, entah kenapa Ichigo jadi sering terlibat masalah. Entah itu terlibat perkelahian, sering bolos sekolah dan lainnya. Rukia sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak SMP namun gadis itu membuat jarak dengan Ichigo semenjak lelaki itu mulai berubah. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Ichigo, lebih tepatnya lelaki itu yang lebih dulu membuat jarak dengan gadis itu. Sampai sekarang pun Ichigo tidak pernah membuka diri kembali. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Rukia merasa lelaki itu menjauhinya secara teratur. Gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjauhinya secara teratur pula.

Dalam ruang konseling itu masih sama. Ada tiga staf konseling, Kagine dan Ochi Misato serta Shiba Kaien. Hanya saja begitu Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kagine dan Ochi Misato pergi ke luar ruangan. Mereka berdua kembali berdiri bersebelahan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Rukia mencuri pandang guru wali kelasnya dan melihat ekspresi keras di wajahnya. Sepertinya Rukia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan oleh staf konseling.

"Saya sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Shiba-sensei," ujar seorang staf konseling yang paling tua. "Kalian memang tidak terlibat secara aktif namun yang namanya terlibat, mau tidak mau harus kena hukuman juga. Tidak seperti empat murid lainnya, kalian hanya perlu melakukan kerja sosial selama dua minggu. Wali kelas kalian akan memantau selama kalian menjalani hukuman. Mengerti?"

Mata Rukia membulat. Dia tentu saja keberatan dengan hukuman itu. Dia kan, tidak bersalah. Mengapa harus kena hukuman selama dua minggu pula?

"_Sensei_, tapi kan, saya tidak terlibat secara langsung," elak Rukia. Dia menoleh pada Kaien untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi gurunya itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kan sudah saya bilang, kalau sudah terlibat harus mendapat hukuman. Masih untung hukuman yang kalian dapat itu hanya kerja sosial. Empat murid lainnya dikenai skors dan setelah masuk, mereka masih harus melakukan kerja sosial. Jangan membantah kalau sudah dikasih keringanan," ujar staf konseling itu.

Rukia terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Shiba-_sensei_, kau urus anak kelasmu agar tidak berulah lagi," ucap salah satu staf lalu mereka bertiga berlalu ke ruangan di sebelah.

Kaien mengembuskan napasnya sambil mengusap kasar kepalanya. Sepertinya dia juga kesal dengan keputusan itu tapi Rukia tidak mau tahu-menahu.

"_Sensei_, kan sudah saya bilang saya tidak sengaja ada di sana," kata Rukia dengan nada mendesak.

"Ya, Amatsuki. Aku percaya tapi keputusan sudah diambil tadi. Aku sudah bilang bahwa kalian tidak terlibat aktif dalam perkelahian namun mereka lebih mempercayai perkataan murid yang melihat kalian berkelahi," jawab Kaien dengan nada menyesal.

"Kalau _sensei_ percaya, seharusnya _sensei_ berusaha lebih keras untuk membela kami."

"Sudahlah Rukia," ucap Ichigo pelan. "Mau membela diri seperti apa juga tidak akan mengubah hukumannya."

Perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia makin kesal. Dia menatap Ichigo dan Kaien secara bergantian. Lalu gadis itu segera pergi dari sana setelah menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. Mudah bagi Ichigo mengatakan hal itu karena dia sudah berulang kali kena hukuman. Tapi Rukia? Ini pertama kalinya dia dikenai hukuman selama dia bersekolah. Dia harus bilang apa pada kakaknya kalau dia kena hukuman karena terlibat perkelahian? Byakuya sudah melihat luka di wajah dan tangan Rukia namun gadis itu berbohong bahwa dia mendapat luka itu karena terjatuh dari tangga. Butuh waktu lebih dari sehari untuk meyakinkan kakaknya dengan kebohongan kecil itu.

Langkah Rukia terhenti di ruang perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi hanya ruangan itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia setiap kali pikirannya sedang kalut. Dia langsung mengarah ke sebuah ruang kecil yang dipisahkan oleh rak khusus buku-buku cerita fiksi. Rukia langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu kursi, melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya.

Gadis itu tidak menangis. Dia belajar bahwa menangis adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia. Dia melakukan itu untuk mengatur napas dan jantungnya, juga menurunkan emosinya. Melihat keadaan di sekitarnya tidak membuatnya membaik. Cukup dengan menutup matanya, Rukia sudah mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan yang diperlukannya.

Sayup-sayup, gadis itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Rukia merutuk dalam hati. Di saat dia ingin sendirian, orang lain malah tertarik datang ke perpustakaan. Rukia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menutup matanya.

"Amatsuki."

Suara itu terlalu familiar baginya untuk tidak dihiraukan. Jantungnya yang sempat tenang kembali berdegup kencang. Bukan karena senang, rasa marahnya malah kembali begitu mendengar suara itu. Orang itu makin mendekat, mungkin sekarang sudah berada di dekat Rukia karena dia bisa merasakan hawa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Tapi Rukia memilih untuk tetap menutup mata.

"Amatsuki, aku tahu kau marah. Maaf, aku kurang membelamu saat staf konseling menentukan hukuman."

"Saya memang tidak bersalah, _sensei_," keluh Rukia.

"Iya, aku percaya. Tapi staf konseling terlalu kolot untuk mendengarkan opiniku."

Rukia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Dia sadar bahwa Kaien adalah guru termuda di sana dan sering kali pendapatnya dipatahkan oleh guru-guru yang lebih senior darinya.

"Tapi kan, _sensei_ bisa mencoba lebih keras."

"Ya, aku tahu. Maaf ya."

Mendengar suara lembut dari gurunya itu membuat Rukia membuka matanya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Kaien berdiri dengan lututnya, pandangannya sejajar dengan Rukia. Gadis itu dapat melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah Kaien. Mau tidak mau Rukia jadi merasa tidak enak pada gurunya itu.

"Saya cuma nggak mau ada catatan buruk di buku laporan saya," ucap Rukia tanpa memandang kedua mata biru jernih milik Kaien.

"Oh." Rukia dapat merasakan Kaien tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Rukia. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memasukan soal hukuman ini ke dalam buku laporanmu. Kerja sosialnya hanya sebentar kok, dilakukan setelah kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai. Yah, mungkin kau akan pulang telat dari biasanya tapi yang penting kau dan Kurosaki tidak kena skors."

Kaien tersenyum lembut. Dan seperti tertular, Rukia juga ikut tersenyum. Gurunya itu selalu dapat membuatnya tenang dengan kata-katanya.

"Nah gitu dong! Senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum, Amatsuki." Kaien menepuk-nepuk perlahan puncak kepala Rukia dan membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar. "Sudah kuduga kau ada di perpustakaan. Sepertinya kau senang sekali pergi ke sini ya?"

Rukia tersenyum malu-malu. Guru walinya ini memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan guru. Dia selalu memperhatikan apa yang murid-muridnya lakukan, bahkan memperlakukan mereka selayaknya teman. Meskipun tadi Rukia sempat kesal dengan Kaien, Rukia langsung luluh begitu dia melihat senyuman pria itu. Memang hanya kakak dan gurunya inilah yang mampu membuat Rukia bertingkah seperti gadis manis.

"Kau sudah makan, Amatsuki?" tanya Kaien sambil berdiri.

"Belum. Kenapa? _Sensei_ mau menraktir saya makan?" canda Rukia. Kaien tertawa, jenis tertawa lepas dengan suara yang merdu.

"Tidak. Hanya basa-basi bilang begitu. Memangnya kau tidak mau makan siang?"

Rukia memegangi perutnya. Karena marah, dia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Namun setelah Kaien bertanya tentang hal itu, gadis itu sadar bahwa perutnya terasa sakit sekarang. Rukia hanya meringis lalu bangkit berdiri. Kaien melayangkan senyumnya sekali lagi pada Rukia lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke luar perpustakaan.

"Mau makan di kantin?" tanya Kaien begitu mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah.

"Saya bawa bekal, _sensei_."

"Kau bawa bekal? Buatanmu?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kamu bisa masak?" tanya Kaien dengan nada kagum.

"Bisa sih, tapi nggak jago," ucap Rukia malu-malu. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud merendah diri, dia benar-benar kurang jago memasak. Masakannya biasa saja, rasanya sama sekali tidak membuat orang ingin makan lebih dari dua piring. Tampilan masakannya juga tidak terlalu indah dilihat. Meskipun begitu makanan Rukia termasuk normal jika dibandingkan dengan masakan Byakuya. Pernah sekali Rukia telat bangun untuk menyiapkan bekal dan kakaknya berinisiatif membuat bekal untuk mereka berdua. Rukia tentu berekspektasi macam-macam terhadap masakan Byakuya karena saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Byakuya memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Butuh waktu sebulan bagi Rukia untuk melupakan trauma dari rasa masakan Byakuya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan bekal untukku?" canda Kaien.

"_Sensei_ seharusnya meminta hal seperti itu sama pacar _sensei_. Memangnya _sensei_ tidak punya pacar?"

"Wah, aku nggak mau kehidupan percintaanku disindir oleh murid SMA sepertimu," keluh Kaien dengan nada jenaka. Rukia terkekeh. Sebenarnya dia agak senang juga mendengar Kaien memintanya untuk membuatkan bekal tapi akan langsung ketahuan jika Rukia langsung mengiyakannya, bukan?

Di ujung lorong, Rukia melihat seorang guru muda lainnya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Guru itu tersenyum kepada Rukia begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, sementara gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Ukitake-_sensei_," sapa Rukia sopan begitu jarak mereka mendekat.

"Siang, Amatsuki. Shiba-_sensei_," sapa guru wanita itu tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Ukitake Miyako adalah guru termuda selain Kaien, meskipun pekerjaannya tidak dihabiskan di kelas melainkan di unit kesehatan sekolah. Sama seperti halnya dengan Kaien, Rukia juga menyukai dan mengagumi Ukitake Miyako. Wanita itu memiliki kharisma yang disukai oleh Rukia, gadis itu ingin suatu hari kelak dapat menjadi wanita seperti Ukitake Miyako. Cantik, baik, pintar...

"O-oh, siang, Ukitake-_sensei_," sapa Kaien. "Tidak istirahat?"

"Saya ingin makan tapi lupa membawa dompet," jawab Miyako sambil tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang saya mau mengambil dompet dulu baru kembali ke kantin."

"Bagaimana kalau pinjam uangku dulu?" tawar Kaien.

"Saya pikir anda akan mentraktir saya."

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Bagaimana kelas?"

"Yah, seperti itu deh. Kalau _sensei_?"

Kaien dan Miyako hanyut dalam pembicaraan sesama guru. Rukia merasa tidak keberatan tidak bisa ikut dalam percakapan. Gadis itu lebih senang menjadi pendengar ketimbang harus membicarakan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Ah iya." Miyako menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Amatsuki juga mau makan, kan? Shiba-_sensei_ mau nraktir lho."

Rukia tersenyum sungkan. "Tidak, _sensei_. Saya mau kembali ke kelas, saya sudah bawa bekal."

"Mau makan bareng kami?" tawar Kaien.

"Tidak usah, _sensei_. Saya makan sama yang lain."

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi, Amatsuki."

Baik Kaien dan Miyako melambaikan tangan pada Rukia. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu ke arah yang berbeda dengan kedua gurunya itu. Dia harus berbohong tadi, kalau tidak Kaien akan memaksanya untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka. Tapi sepertinya Kaien juga tidak akan memaksanya meskipun Rukia hanya menolak tanpa memberikan alasan.

Rukia teringat satu kenangan tentang Kaien. Saat itu adalah dua minggu setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan kelas 1-3 kedapatan pelajaran olahraga. Rukia baru saja selesai ganti baju. Di perjalanan menuju ruang olahraga, dia melihat Kaien sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Penasaran, Rukia juga ikut melihat ke luar. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Rukia adalah taman sekolahnya yang sangat luas, yang hanya terdapat semak belukar dan beberapa tanaman yang terawat baik. Namun di jarak yang cukup jauh di sana, terdapat sebuah rumah kaca yang bernuansa hijau. Rukia melihat Miyako sedang menggunting ranting beberapa tanaman di dalam rumah kaca itu.

Begitu Rukia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Kaien, gadis itu mempelajari beberapa hal. Bahwa ekspresi Kaien saat itu sangat asing bagi Rukia. Gurat-gurat wajahnya terlihat tenang dan pancaran matanya sangat berbeda. Tidak ada binar jenaka dan semangat yang biasanya ada di sana, namun sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan lebih rapuh dan bersinar dengan emosi yang Rukia tidak ketahui. Gadis itu melihat sebuah emosi dari Kaien yang tidak diketahui orang banyak dan dia mengerti siapa yang dapat membuat Kaien seperti itu.

Lalu satu lagi―gadis itu mulai menyukai Kaien sejak saat itu.

Namun dia lebih mengerti dari siapapun bahwa tidak ada tempat bagi Rukia untuk berharap lebih. Rukia masih anak-anak dan naif sedangkan Miyako adalah wanita dewasa sempurna, bahkan Rukia tidak sanggup menganggapnya sebagai rival. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya, menyembunyikan rasa senang dan sakit hati yang dialaminya karena Kaien. Jika mereka berdua bahagia, maka Rukia pun akan bahagia.

Rukia terdiam sejenak namun akhirnya dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Ya, dia pasti akan bahagia.

.

.

Kaien sudah ada di halaman belakang sekolah ketika Rukia datang. Gadis itu melihat dua sapu dan dua tong sampah besar di dekat gurunya. Hati Rukia mencelos, tentu saja hukuman itu masih berlaku. Akan sangat ajaib jika Kaien mengatakan bahwa Rukia boleh pulang dan hanya Ichigo yang harus menjalani hukuman.

"Baiklah, tinggal tunggu Kurosaki," ucap Kaien dengan nada ringan seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja, Rukia. _Tentu saja_.

Untunglah Ichigo datang sepuluh menit kemudian, karena Rukia rela mencari Ichigo dan menyeret paksa pemuda itu jika dia belum datang juga. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, tentu saja dengan memberi jarak yang cukup jauh yang bisa dilewati Kaien tanpa menyentuh keduanya. Guru muda itu memegang kedua sapu sambil memandang Rukia dan Ichigo secara bergantian.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak senang dengan hukuman ini. Tapi karena ini sudah terjadi, mengapa kita tidak melakukannya dengan ceria?"

Mungkin karena nada bicara atau karena ekspresi konyol Kaienlah yang membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum. Rukia menahan rasa tawanya sehingga keluar suara dari hidungnya. Begitu dia menoleh, pemuda berambut _orange_ di sebelahnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Di hari pertama ini aku akan membantu kalian secara sukarela. Tapi sebelum bekerja, kalian pakai ini dulu."

Kaien memberikan sepasang sarung tangan pada Rukia. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Begitu tiba giliran Ichigo, Kaien melempar sarung tangan itu ke arah Ichigo yang langsung ditangkap pemuda itu tanpa kesulitan. Ichigo sempat menatap gurunya agak lama lalu dia mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aku tahu hukuman ini sangat menyebalkan untuk kalian berdua. Tapi konsekuensi ini akan kutanggung juga karena aku tidak bisa membela kalian dengan baik. Karena itu, aku harap kita bisa mengerjakan ini bersama-sama. Bergotong royong lebih baik, bukan?" kata Kaien. Pria itu menatap Rukia dan Ichigo dengan penuh harap, namun salah satu dari mereka hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan sinis.

"Lama," keluh Ichigo dengan suara pelan. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengambil satu batang sapu dan menarik satu tong sampah. Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan gurunya dan Rukia berdua.

Kaien mendesah begitu Ichigo sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Dasar tidak sabaran. Tapi karena dia sudah biasa melakukan ini, sepertinya tidak apa-apa membiarkan dia kerja sendirian," ucap Kaien sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begini, tinggal kita berdua saja."

Entah mengapa, kata-kata Kaien membuat Rukia bersemangat sekaligus malu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Saya harus mulai dari mana? Mencabut rumput atau menyapu?" tanya Rukia.

"Bagaimana kalau mencabut rumput liar lalu menyapu? Lebih cepat seperti itu kan?"

Rukia mengangguk dan mulai berjongkok untuk mencabut rumput-rumput liar di dekat sana. Mencabut rumput liar memang sangat sulit karena rumput harus dicabut sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jika bukan karena jadwal rutin bersih-bersih rumah yang dirancang oleh Byakuya, Rukia akan sangat kesulitan mencabut rumput-rumput liar sekarang.

"Wah!" Kaien mengeluarkan decak kagum melihat tumpukan rumput liar yang sudah dicabut oleh Rukia. "Taman belakang rumahku sudah seperti hutan sekarang. Ada waktu akhir minggu nanti?"

"Maaf _sensei_. Akhir minggu ini giliran saya belanja bulanan," jawab Rukia sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, masih ada akhir minggu yang lain," canda Kaien. Dia mencabut rumput liar sama ahlinya dengan Rukia. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya kena hukuman?"

Wajah Rukia mengerut. Ingatannya akan staf konseling yang memberi sanksi kerja sosial padanya masih dapat diingatnya dengan baik. "Buruk."

"Haha, tentu saja. Aku jamin anak baik sepertimu tidak pernah kena hukuman. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama guru yang disukai banyak orang ini."

Rukia mengeluarkan tawa kecil seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Hei." Kaien membungkuk, merendahkan dirinya sampai pandangannya sejajar dengan Rukia. Gadis itu balas menatap mata biru terang milik Kaien. Tak perlu meneliti wajah Kaien, Rukia tahu bahwa gurunya itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum yang tak kalah ramah.

"Kamu selalu terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak lainnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermasalah dengan pihak pengajar atau mengacau seperti remaja lainnya. Itu bagus," ucap Kaien.

"Tapi kau masih remaja. Terkadang tidak apa-apa bertingkah kekanakan, melakukan hal-hal gila dan merasa dunia milik kalian―asal tidak sampai ke tindakan kriminal atau mabuk-mabukan atau―yah semacam itu."

Rukia memandangnya bingung. "Maksud _sensei_?"

"Maksudku, nikmati masa mudamu, Amatsuki. Jika bahagia, tertawalah yang lepas. Jika sedang sedih, menangislah. Jika kau marah, teriaklah yang keras. Dan jatuh cintalah."

Gadis itu dapat melihat sinar penuh ketulusan yang terpancar di kedua mata Kaien. Tentu saja; pria ini begitu perhatian, begitu baik, begitu tulus. Tapi Rukia tahu bahwa kebaikannya hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

"Dan kalau butuh teman cerita, kamu bisa bercerita padaku. Aku jago menjaga rahasia," lanjut Kaien.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_," jawab Rukia. "Sepertinya _sensei_ tahu lebih banyak dariku soal cinta."

Kaien tertawa kaku. Pipinya memerah dan dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang Rukia yakin sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa _sensei_ punya orang yang _sensei_ suka?"

Dalam hati, Rukia menyesali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya dari jauh-jauh hari dan mengerti bahwa jawaban dari Kaien hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Tapi melihat gurunya yang terlihat senang saat itu, membuat otak Rukia tidak bisa bekerja normal seperti biasanya. Dan dengan naifnya, Rukia meyakinkan diri bahwa dia akan merasa senang jika orang yang disukainya bahagia.

"Ya," kata Kaien singkat. Senyumannya terlihat familiar. Tentu saja, senyuman itu pernah dilihat Rukia saat pertama kali hatinya jatuh untuk Kaien. Dan sesingkat itulah hati gadis mungil itu hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

Ketika Rukia sudah sampai di rumahnya, dia mendapati kediamannya sangat sepi. Bahkan lampu-lampu pun belum dinyalakan. Setelah menyalakan lampu, hal yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengecek jam. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sampai kakaknya pulang. Biasanya Rukia masih harus menunggu Byakuya selama dua jam namun karena detensi, Rukia jadi pulang lebih telat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak berpikir bahwa detensi ini tidak begitu buruk. Kena detensi itu sangat buruk, titik.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu berganti baju ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Rukia menyalakan radio untuk menyibukkan diri sambil membaca buku di ruang tamu. Dia tidak terlalu suka menonton televisi. Tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan petualangan yang ditawarkan buku-bukunya, Rukia tidak akan pernah menyesal tidak mengetahui tentang tren zaman sekarang. Kalaupun dia kekurangan bahan bacaan, dia selalu bisa meminjam buku di perpustakaan atau pergi ke rumah Saori...

Rukia termenung kembali begitu mengingat Saori lagi. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengobrol dengan Saori yang selalu menyuguhkan kehangatan dan keramahan pada Rukia. Tentu gadis itu senang tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Byakuya selalu membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang diberikan Saori pada Rukia yang tidak pernah didapatkannya dari Byakuya. Gadis itu sendiri tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Hanya saja Rukia tidak akan pernah merasakan kasih sayang Saori lagi. Beliau sudah tidak ada.

Rukia menghembuskan napas. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam. Sudah hampir sejam dan Byakuya belum pulang. Mungkin kakaknya membeli makan malam dulu sebelum pulang, begitu pikirnya. Namun setelah jarum jam sudah berputar kembali ke angka yang sama, Byakuya belum datang juga. Sekarang bukan hanya Rukia saja yang sudah lelah menunggu, perutnya juga sudah tidak mau berkompromi menunggu untuk diisi.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli ramen instan. Sisa uang jajannya hanya cukup untuk membeli itu. Byakuya harus punya alasan bagus sehingga membiarkan adiknya sendirian di rumah dalam kondisi lapar.

Rukia mengambil jaket, memakainya lalu langsung pergi ke luar. Dia tidak lupa mengunci pintunya meskipun dia yakin tidak akan ada pencuri yang ingin menjarah barang-barang di dalam rumahnya, malah bisa saja pencuri itu merasa kasihan pada si pemilik rumah. Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ke supermarket terdekat. Supermarket ini berada di daerah sibuk, banyak kios-kios kecil yang masih buka hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan. Jadi meskipun sekarang hampir jam delapan, Rukia masih merasa aman karena suasananya tidak terlalu sepi.

"Oi, Rukia."

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Rukia melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati, gadis itu mengembuskan napas lega. Memang Rukia tidak terlalu menyukai lelaki sepantarannya namun dia juga bisa merasa malu jika bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya saat gadis itu memakai jaket ungu lusuh dan _training_ berwarna hijau lumut. Namun ada pengecualian untuk Renji. Mungkin karena mereka sudah berteman selama enam tahun sehingga Rukia tidak merasa canggung dengan lelaki itu.

"Oh. Hai, Renji," sapa Rukia. Dia sudah akan membuka pintu supermarket namun Renji dengan cepat membuka pintu untuk mereka.

"Kebetulan banget. Mau belanja?"

"Beli ramen terus pulang."

"Kakakmu nggak masak?"

Rukia hanya meringis. "Mendingan aku kelaparan daripada makan masakan kakak. Kakakku belum pulang dan di rumah nggak ada makanan dan aku cuma punya uang 300 yen."

"Mau kutraktir makanan yang lebih enak lagi?"

"Nggak usah. Atau kamu nabung saja untuk biaya makan-makan di hari ulang tahunku nanti."

"Kukira aku boleh makan gratis di rumahmu saat kau ulang tahun. Aku belum pernah makan masakanmu, tahu."

Rukia hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil memilih ramen _cup_ mana yang ingin dia beli.

"Yang ini saja," ucap Renji sambil menunjuk salah satu ramen _cup_ yang ada di rak bagian atas. Rukia menengadah untuk melihat ramen _cup_ yang dipilih Renji.

"Nggak pedas? Kamu banget sih."

Renji hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar Rukia. Namun gadis itu mengambil salah satu ramen _cup_ di rak bagian bawah, tidak mengikuti rekomendasi dari Renji. Laki-laki itu akhirnya memulai obrolan ringan sembari menemani Rukia membayar di kasir. Lagipula Rukia sendiri tidak sedang buru-buru, jadi tidak ada salahnya menemani Renji yang kebetulan mau membeli sesuatu juga. Sebenarnya Rukia yakin temannya itu tidak mau membeli sebotol kola karena sedari tadi dia melihat ke rak rokok yang ada di kasir.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lihat kamu dan Shiba-_sensei_ di halaman sekolah. Kau jadi kuli ya?"

Rukia memberengut begitu mendengar komentar Renji.

"Bukan, aku kena hukuman."

"Kamu? Kena hukuman? Seorang Amatsuki kena hukuman?" kata Renji dengan nada tidak percaya. Rukia mendengus begitu Renji masih memandangnya. "Serius?"

"Ya serius! Untuk apa aku ada di halaman sekolah untuk bersih-bersih? Aku nggak serajin itu, tau!"

Rukia dan Renji kini sudah berjalan ke pintu. Lalu seperti biasa, Renji membuka pintu untuk dirinya dan Rukia.

"Oooh. Kenapa?"

"Ini semua gara-gara Ichigo."

"Kenapa Ichigo?"

"Dia yang bermasalah malah aku juga kena imbasnya. Kan aku nggak salah apa-apa!" jelas Rukia. Adegan di mana Ichigo meminta Rukia untuk menerima detensinya masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya.

Ada jeda cukup lama di antara mereka, lalu Renji mulai menanyakan sesuatu dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Kamu sama dia masih belum―"

"Udah. Cukup," potong Rukia sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia tidak mau membicarakan tentang Ichigo lagi atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu sudah cukup kesal dengan detensi yang didapatnya hari ini. Dan sekali lagi perlu ditegaskan, itu semua terjadi karena Ichigo.

Renji menerima penolakan gadis itu. Akhirnya dia mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Terus habis ini, kau mau ke mana?"

"Mau pulang. Aku takut kakakku sebentar lagi pulang. Dia nggak bawa kunci soalnya."

"Mau kuantar?"

Rukia menggeleng lemah. Dia tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya. Renji juga selalu baik padanya, tentu saja itu karena mereka sudah berteman lama.

"Nggak usah. Makasih, Renji."

"Oh, oke kalau gitu. Hati-hati di jalan." Renji akhirnya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu juga balas melambai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat dia sudah tiba di kediamannya, Rukia melihat kakaknya sedang berdiri sambil mengetuk pelan pintu rumah mereka. Gadis itu langsung berlari cepat menghampiri Byakuya.

"Kak!" panggil Rukia. Pria muda itu menoleh ke arah suara. Rukia meneliti kakaknya yang masih memakai baju kerja, wajah letihnya dan sebuah bungkusan besar berwarna hitam yang ditentengnya. "Baru pulang?"

"Iya. Kau habis dari mana?"

"Beli ramen. Habis kakak lama sekali sih. Aku kelaparan, tau!" gurau Rukia. Namun wajah kakaknya terlihat bersalah. Sepertinya dia menganggap serius perkataan Rukia.

"Maaf," ucapnya dengan nada lemah. "Aku pulang telat tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu."

"Nggak apa-apa, kak," ucap Rukia menenangkan. Dia jadi merasa bersalah begitu melihat Byakuya jadi terlihat lebih letih dari sebelumnya. "Lagian kakak juga sudah pulang dan aku nggak lapar-lapar amat."

Byakuya tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Rukia.

"Aku bawa makanan untukmu. Ayo masuk."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ruang makan. Rukia segera menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi untuk mereka. Byakuya menaruh bungkusan hitam yang dibawanya lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak _bento_ bertingkat tiga yang langsung menangkap perhatian Rukia. Kotak _bento_ itu berwarna sama dengan kain pembungkusnya dan terdapat lukisan burung bangau berwarna emas sebagai hiasan. Begitu Byakuya membuka semua bagian kotak _bento_, Rukia terperangah melihat isinya. Makanan yang ada di dalam kotak itu harganya bisa jadi memiliki harga yang sama dengan kotak _bento_-nya. Atau mungkin lebih mahal.

"Ini kakak yang beli?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya, kelihatannya enak kan?"

"Kakak nggak mencuri kan?"

Byakuya hanya tertawa kecil lalu memberikan sumpit pada Rukia.

"Cepat makan."

"Kakak benar nggak mencuri kan? Atau merampok? Atau menjual organ hanya untuk beli makanan ini?"

Rukia menatap kakaknya dan kotak _bento_ di depannya secara bergantian. Sementara Byakuya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. Pria itu mulai mengambil satu lembar daging di salah satu kotak dan menaruhnya di atas nasi milik Rukia.

"Makan itu. Rasanya enak," ujar Byakuya. Rukia masih menatap kakaknya curiga begitu dia menyuapkan nasi dan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Air mukanya langsung berubah, matanya berbinar dan mulutnya tidak henti mengunyah.

"Kak..." Ucapan Rukia terhenti. Mulutnya malah bergerak untuk mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Byakuya yang sekarang tersenyum puas.

"Enak, kan?"

Rukia tidak perlu menjawab. Dia langsung mengambil selembar lagi dan memakannya kembali. Wajah gadis itu jelas-jelas membuat mood Byakuya membaik.

"Coba juga sayur yang ini. Ini juga enak," ucap Byakuya sambil menunjuk salah satu jenis sayuran. Benar saja, mata gadis itu membulat jenaka begitu dia memakan sayuran yang direkomendasi Byakuya.

"Kak, kenapa nggak makan? Cepat makan! Jangan sampai semua makanan lezat ini membusuk dan tidak dimakan," ujar Rukia. Kakaknya langsung mengambil salah satu lauk di kotak bento dan memakannya sambil tersenyum puas.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, isi _bento_ itu hanya tersisa satu kotak. Mereka akhirnya berencana menyisakan beberapa lauk untuk besok. Rasanya sayang jika makanan itu habis dalam hitungan menit.

Saat Rukia membereskan meja makan, dia bergurau pada Byakuya.

"Kak, kalau setiap hari seperti ini, enak juga ya? Memangnya ada apa sih kak, sampai beli makanan mahal segala?"

Rukia sedang melihat ke arah lain sehingga dia tidak melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Byakuya.

"Tidurlah. Besok kamu masih sekolah."

Rukia hanya mengangguk semangat. Dia memeluk Byakuya erat sebelum berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak dia menjalani hukuman pertamanya. Hari-hari sekolah Rukia berjalan seperti biasanya, dengan ketenangan dan kebisingan yang sama. Dan itu artinya, masih ada sekitar enam hari lagi sampai masa hukuman berakhir. Enam hari lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan Ichigo. Ugh menyebalkan! Kalau saja waktu itu Rukia tidak menolong Ichigo, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seburuk ini.

Rukia menghela napas. Rukia sendiri sedang berada di toilet. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu di cermin. Dua minggu terasa jauh dan dirinya sudah cukup bersabar dengan tingkah laku Ichigo. Laki-laki itu selalu bekerja sendirian, menjauhkan dirinya dari Kaien dan Rukia. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo menjauhi mereka seperti itu. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Ichigo marah padanya. Tapi marah kenapa? Apa salah gadis itu sampai Ichigo ingin menjauhinya dan tidak mau menjalani hukuman bersamanya? Bukannya laki-laki itu yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima detensinya dengan hati lapang?

"Bodoh," desis Rukia. Dia mencuci mukanya, mengelap hingga kering lalu berjalan ke luar dari toilet. Dia melangkah menuju perpustakaan, tentu saja. Hanya perpustakaan tempat yang dapat menenangkan hatinya di sekolah. Terkadang dia selalu berpikir bahwa sekolah adalah tempat mengerikan dan sejujurnya, Rukia tidak suka bersekolah.

Ya. Bahkan seorang Amatsuki Rukia tidak suka sekolah.

"―nggak ngerti. Kau bicara apa sih?!"

Dari kejauhan, Rukia dapat mendengar suara Ichigo bergaung di lorong. Dan dari semua suara, kenapa harus suara Ichigo yang selalu didengar Rukia? Gadis itu mengintip di balik dinding. Tak jauh dari tempatnya mengintip, dia melihat Ichigo sedang berbincang dengan―

"Ishida?" bisik Rukia. Dia tidak pernah tahu Ishida Uryuu yang juara kelas dan pendiam ternyata berteman dengan Ichigo yang notaben berbeda 180 derajat.

"Aku lupa kalau otakmu itu ada tapi tidak berguna sama sekali," ujar Uryuu.

Err, mungkin 'berteman' bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka.

Rukia sudah dapat menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karena itu dia langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Benar saja, Ichigo yang terlihat sangat kesal sudah maju untuk memegang kerah kemeja Uryuu.

"Ichi―eh, Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Rukia. Ichigo dan Uryuu menoleh ke arah Rukia secara bersamaan. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah, merasa malu karena nada bicaranya tadi terlalu tinggi dan dia memanggil Ichigo dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Ugh, memalukan!

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah Rukia datang. Uryuu langsung pergi dari sana setelah menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dengan kasar. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa mengeluarkan marahnya lewat mata dan dengan cepat pemuda itu melotot pada Rukia. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi Rukia tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau hukumanku bertambah jadi tiga minggu cuma gara-gara kau ribut sama teman sekelas," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menjauh.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan senyuman sinis dari Ichigo meskipun dia membelakangi pemuda itu. Meski begitu dia membiarkannya karena Ichigo langsung pergi ke arah berlawanan. Rukia menoleh, mendapati Ichigo yang memunggunginya berjalan menjauh. Dulu Rukia juga pernah melihat adegan serupa. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh sementara Rukia hanya bisa menatap punggung Ichigo. Sama seperti dulu, sosok Ichigo saat itu terasa dingin dan asing. Dan sama seperti dulu, Rukia juga berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Namun sekarang, dia tidak mau peduli tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dulu sempat memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

Rukia membenahi tasnya. Bel tanda jam akhir sekolah sudah berbunyi dan dia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk terus duduk di bangkunya. Apalagi Rukia masih harus mengerjakan hukumannya. Para murid sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka sehingga membuat suasana kelas berisik.

"Hei Rukia!" panggil Renji dari pintu kelas.

"Oh, Renji," jawab Rukia sambil memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Mau pulang?"

"Ha ha, jangan mulai, Renji. Kamu tahu aku punya _tugas tambahan_ yang harus aku kerjakan."

Renji hanya menanggapi kata-kata Rukia dengan tawa kecil. Dia berjalan mendekati Rukia lalu duduk tanpa izin di bangku sebelah gadis itu.

"Dia juga kan?"

Rukia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Renji namun gadis itu tetap saja menoleh. Dia melihat pemuda berambut _orange_ berjalan cepat ke luar kelas. Sepanjang jam sekolah, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Rukia. Ichigo memang selalu memperlakukan Rukia sedikit buruk tapi tak pernah sampai seburuk ini. Pemuda itu seakan menganggap Rukia tidak pernah ada di satu tempat dengannya, seakan mereka orang asing. Rukia hanya mendesah keras.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa nggak bareng?"

Rukia tidak mengerti mengapa Renji menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Makanya Rukia hanya menatap Renji dengan tatapan seakan dia berkata '_seriously?_'.

"Oh oke," ujar Renji, menyerah. "Kau mau pulang bareng? Kayaknya kegiatan klubku dan tugas tambahanmu selesai di waktu yang sama."

"Boleh. Aku bisa minta tolong titip tasku?"

"Baik, tuan putri," canda Renji sambil menenteng tas Rukia. "Aku ada di ruang klub judo kalau kau selesai duluan."

Rukia mengangguk. Mereka langsung bergegas ke arah yang berbeda begitu ke luar dari kelas. Hukuman mereka hari ini harus membersihkan halaman sekolah di dekat gudang. Kebetulan sekali, petugas kebersihan sekolah tidak masuk kerja selama tiga hari dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang terlihat tidak terurus.

Begitu dia sudah tiba di sana, Ichigo sedang mengeluarkan tempat sampah dan sebatang sapu. Kaien tidak bisa menjaga mereka dan akhirnya hanya Ichigo dan Rukia yang sendirian di halaman sekolah. Rukia hanya mendengus lalu segera berlari ke gudang untuk mengambil sapu. Dia tidak mengharapkan Ichigo akan mengambilkan sapu untuknya tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Awalnya gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan namun setelah sekian menit, Rukia tidak tahan dengan sikap Ichigo yang terus-terusan menjauhinya.

Rukia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi pemuda itu namun Ichigo tidak pernah mau ikut bekerja sama dengannya. Gadis itu hanya kesal karena Ichigo bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Hal itu juga yang membuat Rukia bersikap seperti itu pada Ichigo. Ichigo sudah akan menjauh kalau saja Rukia tidak menghentikannya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia dengan nada ketus, tangannya dilipat di dada. Ichigo langsung berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu bersikap kurang ajar."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Kurang ajar? Aku?"

"Nggak usah sok nggak tau," balas Rukia. Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar kesal.

"Aku memang nggak tau. Dan harusnya aku yang nanya itu ke kamu," kata Ichigo. Dia mendekati Rukia dan menunjuk wajahnya, jelas sekali Ichigo jengkel dengan kata-kata Rukia. Namun gadis itu tidak kalah kesal.

"Oh! Jadi sikapmu itu gara-gara aku? Kali ini aku salah apa sampai kau mengacuhkanku seakan aku manusia kasat mata? Hah?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak sama?" Kali ini Ichigo merendahkan nada bicaranya. Rukia tidak sadar bahwa ada guratan sesal di wajah pemuda itu. "Bukannya kau yang duluan memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

Rukia menghembuskan napas dan terdengar tawa getir dari mulutnya. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu menyalahkan orang ya? Kau yang waktu itu menjauhiku duluan dan tidak mengabariku apa-apa, kau lakukan itu karena aku?"

"Bukan kayak gitu―"

"Aku salah tebak. Pasti kau akan menyalahkan ayahmu kali ini kan?"

Mungkin karena sedang emosi, Rukia lupa bahwa hubungan Ichigo dan ayahnya dulu tidak begitu baik. Gadis itu tidak pernah tahu apakah mereka sudah berbaikan atau belum karena sudah bertahun-tahun dia berhenti berteman dengan pemuda itu. Namun melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang mengeras, sepertinya hubungan mereka masih belum berubah.

"Jangan bawa keluargaku, Rukia," ucap Ichigo dengan nada rendah.

Air muka Rukia berubah. Wajahnya melembut dibandingkan sedetik lalu. Gadis itu tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa 'ayah' masih menjadi topik sensitif bagi Ichigo.

"Kau belum berbaikan dengan ayahmu?" tanya Rukia perlahan. Ichigo hanya memandang tanah yang dipijakinya lalu memunggungi Rukia. "Kenapa? Kau masih marah karena dia tidak punya waktu luang untukmu? Ichigo, kau tahu betul ayahmu tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ibumu juga pernah bilang kan? Kalau beliau―"

"Aku tahu! Oke?! Jangan mulai menguliahiku dengan kata-kata bahwa dia perlu mencari uang untuk keluarganya karena keluarganya butuh uang untuk hidup, sementara dia ingin sekali berkumpul dengan keluarganya tapi tak bisa! Dan sekedar info, kami tidak membutuhkan janji dari orang lain tentang dia; dan lebih membutuhkan kehadirannya ketimbang kursi kosong di acara sekolah dan foto-fotonya di rumah cuma untuk membuat kesan bahwa dia tinggal di sana!" potong Ichigo dengan nada berapi-api. Rukia yang awalnya merasa empati kini kembali jengkel. Kalau memang dia seputus asa itu, kenapa dulu dia malah menjauhi Rukia, yang statusnya teman pemuda itu.

"Kamu tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Terus apa maksudmu? Kau mau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan? Kamu nggak ngerti, Rukia."

"Aku emang nggak ngerti! Aku nggak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan karena kamu selalu menepis orang-orang yang menghiburmu. Kalau kau nggak mau dihibur, jangan bertingkah seakan kamu orang paling menderita sedunia!"

"Omonganmu selalu tepat ya, Rukia? Kau ngomong seakan cuma kamu yang punya hati, cuma kamu yang punya hidup indah. Kamu tahu, tingkah lakumu yang membuatmu nggak punya teman. Tingkahmu yang angkuh dan dingin itu membuat orang lain menganggap kamu merendahkan mereka."

"Ini bukan tentang aku, Ichigo!"

"Tapi kau selalu berbicara seakan semuanya tentang kamu. Kau tahu apa, Rukia? Kau punya keluarga idaman, hidupmu juga aman dan tentram. Nggak seharusnya kamu paham tentang aku."

Kalimat dari Ichigo itu yang menghancurkan Rukia. Cahaya di mata violetnya memudar saat kedua matanya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia berharap kata-kata tadi hanyalah khayalan Rukia saja. Namun melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang tak juga berubah, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Rukia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sapu yang tadi dia genggam dibuangnya sembarang. Dia tidak peduli dengan hukuman yang sedang dijalaninya, dia ingin pulang karena muak dengan Ichigo. Tahu apa pemuda itu tentang kehidupannya? Mengapa dia menganggap kehidupan Rukia lebih indah dibandingkan Ichigo hanya karena gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat sedang menangisi hidupnya?

Dengan langkah berderap, Rukia mendatangi ruang klub judo. Dia membuka pintunya dengan kasar, tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari senior-senior yang sedang latihan di sana. Hanya ada satu orang yang menghampirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh kau sudah selesai? Aku kira bersih-bersihnya bakal lama. Tapi bentar lagi aku mau selesai sih, habis aku―Rukia, kau kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang. Sekarang," ucap Rukia sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia tidak tahu apakah napasnya memburu karena berjalan cepat atau marah. Renji tidak mengatakan apa-apa begitu menemani Rukia ke ruangan loker milik klub judo. Lelaki itu mengambil tas milik Rukia dari lokernya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Renji lagi. Tas Rukia masih di tangan Renji begitu Rukia mendongak menatap temannya yang berambut merah.

"Ichigo," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ichigo kenapa?"

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang―" Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya di ujung lidah. Dia hanya menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Kayaknya aku nggak bakal baikan dengannya."

"Kalian berantem lagi? Bukannya kalian harusnya berbaikan? Sudah hampir tiga tahun, Rukia."

"Ya, mungkin. Kalau dia nggak bertingkah kayak orang brengsek!"

"Wow, Rukia." Renji mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, membuat isyarat seperti menahan sesuatu di udara. "Apa saja yang terjadi saat kalian bersih-bersih?"

"Tanya saja sama egomaniak itu. Dia membuat seakan dunia melawan dirinya. Aku nggak suka dianggap kayak orang jahat, Renji."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?"

"Apa sih, yang nggak membuatnya marah? Dia menjauhiku lalu menyalahkan aku _karena aku tidak mengerti dia_."

"Kalian sudah tiga tahun tidak dekat, jadi pasti kalian tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain."

Rukia hanya memutar matanya. "Ichigo bertingkah seperti bocah yang cari perhatian. Aku yakin dia jadi bermasalah akhir-akhir ini cuma karena ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau cowok itu manja sekali."

Rukia tidak menyadari tatapan sendu dari Renji begitu dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Rukia, pikiranmu terlalu dangkal."

Gadis itu mendongak memandang Renji. "Maksudnya?"

"Tidak seharusnya kamu mengatakan hal itu tentang temanmu."

Rahang Rukia mengeras. Sudah cukup dengan Ichigo dan sekarang Renji malah membela pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Teman satu-satunya yang ia pikir selalu mendukungnya dan akan ikut ke manapun Rukia pergi ternyata tidak seloyal yang diharapkannya.

"Teman? Kurosaki?" Rukia menatap mata sahabatnya itu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal, bahwa Renji tidak mungkin menjatuhkannya ketika sahabatnya meminta dukungan. Namun melihat air muka Renji yang balik menatapnya juga mengingat kata-katanya yang masih menggaung di pikiran Rukia, membuatnya harus menelan seonggok rasa pahit yang tertumpuk di tenggorokannya.

"Maksudmu dia temanmu?"

Pikiran Rukia terlalu berkabut untuk mengerti bahwa ada sedikit rasa sakit yang tersirat di wajah Renji.

"Bukan begitu maksud―"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun. "Cukup! Aku ngerti. Aku ngerti kalau selama ini aku bukan temanmu."

Rukia menarik tasnya dan langsung berlari secepat kilat. Dia beruntung karena refleks Renji lambat. Pemuda itu tidak sempat menahan Rukia yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Rukia langsung menaiki bus yang berhenti di halte bus tanpa mengetahui apakah busnya berhenti di halte dekat rumahnya atau tidak. Dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo ataupun Renji.

Mungkin karena suasana dalam bus sepi yang membuat pikiran-pikiran yang selama ini dipendam Rukia kini mulai menyesaki kepalanya. Tidak hanya kepalanya yang terasa sakit, dadanya juga terasa sesak karena gadis itu masih harus menahan amarahnya.

Untung saja bus tidak termasuk ke dalam masalahnya. Bus itu berhenti di halte yang berjarak satu kilometer dari halte dekat rumahnya. Rukia turun dari sana dan segera berjalan cepat. Di perjalanan, Rukia melewati sebuah kuil kecil dengan patung Amida Nyorai di dalamnya. Rukia berhenti tepat di depan kuil lalu menatap patung Amida Nyorai itu.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup di masa ini," ucap Rukia dengan suara bergetar. "Aku benci semuanya. Aku benci Kurosaki Ichigo, aku benci Renji.

"Aku benci semuanya!" Matanya yang berwarna violet mulai terlihat berkilat. Rukia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. "Aku benci karena aku masih anak kecil!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Rukia segera berlari cepat ke rumahnya. Dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya kesal. Lalu pikirannya menjalar ke mana-mana. Rukia teringat kakaknya, teringat senyuman Kaien yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya, teringat perkataan Ichigo lalu teringat Saori.

Tanpa terasa, dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Dengan cepat dia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa merapikan sepatunya ke lemari. Dia melihat sosok kakaknya sedang duduk membelakanginya, sepertinya sedang membaca surat. Rukia ingin menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Byakuya. Hanya Byakuya yang peduli padanya.

"Kak..." panggilnya dalam bisikan. Namun gadis itu curiga karena reaksi Byakuya terlihat kaget sekali saat melihat Rukia. Terlebih saat tangan pria muda itu berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan gerakan cepat. Namun tidak cukup cepat untuk mata Rukia. Dia menangkap sesuatu yang tercetak pada amplop surat yang dipegang Byakuya. Tanda segel keluarga Kuchiki terpampang jelas di amplopnya.

"Kakak, itu apa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada curiga. "Apa yang mereka kirim padamu?"

Byakuya yang menyadari bahwa Rukia melihat apa yang sedang berusaha disembunyikan, hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Rukia, ini... Mereka menghubungiku lewat surat," jawab Byakuya.

"Menghubungi? Untuk apa? Sejak kapan?"

Rukia dapat melihat kakaknya sempat mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Byakuya menggigit bibirnya, lalu setelah menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, dia memandang Rukia kembali. Dia tidak suka tatapan yang sekarang Byakuya perlihatkan padanya.

"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Mereka mengajak aku―kita untuk kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki."

Mata Rukia membelalak. "Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Rukia." Byakuya maju selangkah, cemas melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat terguncang. Namun Rukia mengambil langkah mundur, seperti ingin membuat jarak dengan Byakuya. "Mereka perlu aku. Mereka bilang keluarga Kuchiki tidak memiliki keturunan pria yang mampu menjadi penerus bisnis mereka," lanjut pria muda itu.

"Kenapa kakak? Bukannya keluarga itu masih memiliki relasi lain?"

"Paman Koga tidak memiliki keturunan lelaki, sedangkan Narunosuke―"

Rukia hanya menunjukkan raut kebingungan dan tidak sabar begitu nama itu disebut. Sepertinya Byakuya langsung menyadari hal itu, dia langsung meralat kata-katanya.

"―sepupumu, dia sakit keras."

Rukia memandang kakaknya dengan ekspresi sakit. Gadis itu merasa sudah dibohongi oleh orang yang dia percayai lebih dari siapapun. Sejak ayahnya memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Kuchiki, mereka berdua tidak tahu-menahu akan kabar dari keluarga itu. Mendengar Byakuya membicarakan nama-nama anggota keluarga Kuchiki membuat Rukia mau tak mau merasa dikhianati.

"Aku ingin lihat surat itu," ucap Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya, meminta surat yang masih digenggam Byakuya.

Kali ini Byakuya yang menjaga jarak dengan Rukia. Dia menjauhkan surat di tangannya dari uluran tangan Rukia.

"Tidak, lebih baik―"

"Aku ingin lihat suratnya! Sekarang!"

Bahkan setelah memekik, gadis itu dapat mendengar gaung samar kata-katanya. Dengan berat hati, Byakuya menyerahkan surat itu pada Rukia. Dengan perasaan kalut, Rukia merapikan kertas yang sudah terlipat-lipat itu. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca surat itu. Perasaan bencinya makin memuncak begitu dia melihat nama yang tertera di akhir surat.

Kuchiki Ginrei.

"Dia bilang hanya kau satu-satunya keturunan Kuchiki yang bisa menggantikan posisi di perusahaan Kuchiki," kata Rukia dengan nada sinis. "Dia juga bilang kau harus masuk universitas bisnis untuk memenuhi kualifikasi dan menikahi anak perempuan dari salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan."

Rukia melirik Byakuya dari balik surat. Dia mengharapkan kakaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa dia tidak menginginkan semua itu. Namun yang dilihat Rukia adalah Byakuya tersenyum padanya. Pandangan matanya sayu, terlihat pasrah sekali.

Rukia berjalan mendekati kakaknya. Suratnya sudah teremas begitu Rukia memegang lengan Byakuya dengan erat.

"Kak, kau tidak bilang 'iya', kan? Kakak tidak menerimanya kan?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu tipis, membuat hati Rukia remuk. Pria muda itu menunduk, menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan Rukia. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu Rukia, mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Tapi Rukia, lihat keadaan kita sekarang? Bukankah dengan menerima tawaran itu kita bisa hidup lebih baik?"

"Aku tidak minta kita hidup seperti keluarga itu. Hidup seperti ini pun sudah cukup," kata Rukia. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi dengan tinggal di sana, kau akan hidup lebih baik. Kau tak perlu cemas soal biaya sekolah dan lainnya. Kau bisa meneruskan sekolahmu jika kita pergi ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bekerja!"

"Tidak, kau harus sekolah. Kau ingat, aku tidak kuliah karena aku ingin kau bisa terus bersekolah, kan?"

"Tapi aku bisa mengambil kerja sambilan setelah pulang sekolah dan setiap akhir pekan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu kakak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu? Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit karena lelah, Rukia."

"Kalau begitu, aku nggak mau sekolah. Aku akan bekerja lalu kakak bisa kuliah."

"Rukia, kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah. Bagaimana perasaan ayah dan ibu―"

"Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada, kak," ucap Rukia dengan nada lemah. "Mereka tidak ikut dalam masalah ini. Mereka tidak akan peduli―jika mereka mau pun, mereka tidak akan bisa peduli."

"Rukia..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak? Aku nggak mau kakak tersiksa seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tersiksa," tukas Byakuya dengan lembut. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih mengenal Byakuya kecuali Rukia. Gadis itu dapat melihat kebohongan yang ditutupi kakaknya. "Jika ini bagus untukmu, untuk kita berdua, maka aku baik-baik saja."

Rukia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Byakuya di bahunya. Kini hanya ada amarah yang terpancar dari mata violet Rukia. Wajah gadis itu berubah merah. Tadinya dia merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya. Setelah membaca surat tadi, Rukia dapat menyimpulkan apa saja yang akan direnggut oleh relasi keluarganya itu dari Byakuya. Masa depannya, perasaannya, cintanya ―dan yang Rukia takutkan, senyumannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar gadis itu. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, benar-benar berusaha keras agar ia tidak menangis. "Kakak tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku."

"Aku tidak bisa, Rukia. Kau adikku."

"Justru karena aku adikmu! Kak, aku bukan anakmu. Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau harus menanggung semua bebanmu!" bentak Rukia. Gadis itu dapat melihat ekspresi Byakuya mengeras begitu pria itu kembali berdiri. Sedikit rasa menyesal menyergap Rukia. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri dari amarah yang sempat hinggap sejenak.

"Kak, aku bisa bekerja. Aku tidak perlu sekolah atau kuliah. Kakak lebih membutuhkannya. Aku bisa bekerja di rumah makan dekat sini atau di swalayan. Dari awal pun aku ingin membantu kakak."

Melihat kakaknya yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih memohon lagi.

"Kak, kau pasti berpikir bahwa semua ini tanggung jawab kakak tapi aku tidak pernah meminta kakak untuk melakukan semua ini. Aku nggak peduli dengan status atau kekayaan, asal aku dan kakak bersama-sama. Kita berdua melawan dunia, benar kan?" ucap Rukia dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun kalimat selanjutnya dari Byakuya membuat hati Rukia hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku sudah menelepon Kuchiki Ginrei untuk membicarakan hal ini besok. Dan aku sudah yakin dengan jawabanku. Maaf Rukia, kali ini kau harus mengikuti kata-kataku."

Ada banyak rasa berkecamuk dalam diri Rukia. Rasa marah, benci, bingung, tidak percaya, dikhianati, sedih, kehilangan, seluruh emosi negatif berputar dan bercampur aduk. Hanya saja tubuh gadis itu terlalu kecil untuk bisa menahan semua perasaan itu. Dengan ekspresi dingin dan tak terbaca, Rukia memandang kakaknya. Bahkan Byakuya yang melihat kedua bola mata violet milik adiknya itu tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Rukia.

"Aku benci kakak." Tidak ada nada bergetar, tidak ada senyum palsu, tidak ada tatapan penuh amarah. Baru kali itu Byakuya melihat ekspresi yang seperti itu dari Rukia dan dengan cepat rasa menyesal menghinggapinya.

"Rukia..." Namun panggilan kakaknya itu tidak dihiraukan. Rukia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi, Rukia tidak ingin berada di dalam rumah itu. Setelah makan waktu lebih dari sejam mengitari kompleks perumahannya, Rukia kembali ke jalan besar tempat rumahnya berada. Namun tentu saja dia tidak pulang. Dia masuk ke rumah mendiang Saori lewat pintu belakang. Rukia berasumsi bahwa kakaknya tidak akan menyangka gadis itu masuk secara diam-diam ke rumah orang yang sudah tiada.

Dia tidak menyalakan lampu dalam rumah. Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan gelap dan dia tidak takut dengan suasana rumah Saori sekalipun si pemilik rumah sudah meninggal. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke perpustakaan, menyalakan lampu baca yang tidak terlalu terang lalu merebahkan diri di karpet.

Ruangan itu masih sama bahkan setelah terakhir Rukia mengunjungi rumah itu. Masih terdapat banyak buku yang berserakan di karpet dan bantal-bantal yang tersebar di sana-sini. Rukia berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi dengan rumah ini begitu dipugar. Apakah suasana ruangannya tetap sama dengan interior klasik dan musik _jazz_ yang mengalun, apakah suasananya akan tetap hangat meskipun rumah ini tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan, apakah rumah ini akan tetap memiliki perpustakaan sebesar ini sehingga Rukia masih memiliki alasan untuk tetap berkunjung ke rumah ini. Lalu dia memikirkan Kuro yang menghilang entah ke mana setelah acara pemakaman Saori selesai dan mengira-ngira bahan apa saja yang digunakan Saori saat membuat mie kerang waktu itu, lalu mengingat-ingat rasa bersalahnya saat Rukia membuat basah lantai rumah Saori saat itu.

Rukia tidak suka. Semuanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bisa menerima semua kejadian itu sekejap saja. Saori meninggal, Ichigo menyebalkan, Renji berubah, rasa sukanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan kakaknya mengkhianatinya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Rukia akan teringat ayahnya yang baik dan hangat namun kehangatan ayahnya itu tak bisa dirasakan olehnya sekarang. Lalu dia teringat foto ibunya yang dipajang di altar.

Rukia tidak menyukai apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Dia benci semua orang dan kejadian apapun yang menimpanya. Mengapa harus dia yang mengalami semua yang buruk-buruk? Rukia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada orang-orang, jadi kenapa dia yang harus sial? Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa; Kuchiki Ginrei yang memutus hubungan dengan ayahnya atau ayahnya yang terlalu keras kepala sampai membangkang aturan keluarganya, ibu yang wajahnya tak pernah dia lihat atau Saori yang meninggal terlalu tiba-tiba, Kaien yang selalu perhatian padanya atau Miyuki yang terlalu sempurna untuk dibandingkan dengan Rukia, Ichigo yang tidak mengerti apapun atau Renji yang tidak peka atau kakaknya yang memilih untuk kembali ke keluarga Kuchiki, atau Tuhan yang tidak berlaku adil pada Rukia.

Terlalu pusing dan sesak, air mata jatuh satu per satu dari matanya. Makin lama, air matanya jatuh lebih deras. Dia ingin pergi jauh, entah ke mana. Asal keesokan harinya dia tidak bertemu kakaknya dan keluarga Kuchiki lainnya, tidak pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu orang-orang. Atau mungkin dia kesal karena dia tidak bisa lulus dengan cepat dan tetap masih belum menjadi orang dewasa.

Gadis itu itu terus menangis, perasaannya masih tidak karuan. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun besok karena dia mulai membenci semua orang―tidak, dia membenci kehidupannya―tidak, dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

_Kalau aku, mungkin akan memilih masa depan. Menurutku kembali ke masa lalu tidak ada gunanya juga. Lebih baik pergi ke waktu di mana aku sudah melanjutkan hidup dengan lebih baik..._

Rukia teringat percakapannya dengan Saori. Benar, dia ingin hari esok tidak ada. Rukia berharap keesokan harinya dia sudah berusia 30 tahun, sudah menjadi wanita karir dan sudah dapat hidup mandiri. Dia tidak perlu bergantung pada kakaknya dan tidak perlu masuk sekolah. Dia juga tidak akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Ya benar, Rukia ingin pergi ke masa depan di mana semua orang dan kehidupan yang dibencinya sudah pasti akan berlalu.

Sambil terus memanjatkan doanya, Rukia terlelap karena kelelahan. Samar-samar di dalam mimpinya, Rukia dapat mendengarkan suara rintik hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela perpustakaan itu.

Malam itu, Rukia bermimpi dirinya sedang menangis sambil meminta maaf. Samar-samar dia dapat merasakan ada sesosok pria di depannya. Dan seperti bunga tidur lainnya, mimpi Rukia lama-lama terlupakan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Hng."

Rukia menggeliat. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela membuatnya bangun dari tidur. Dia meregangkan badannya sambil sesekali menguap, entah kenapa badannya terasa pegal dan kepalanya pusing sekali. Padahal dia tidur di kasur empuk begini, badan dan kepalanya malah terasa tidak enak.

Gerakan Rukia langsung terhenti.

Kasur?

Begitu sadar, Rukia langsung memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan mata terbelalak. Ruangan itu tidak terlihat seperti kamarnya. Lalu Rukia teringat bahwa dia kabur dari rumahnya dan masuk ke rumah Saori. Tapi ruangan ini sama sekali tidak terlihat sama dengan suasana rumah Saori. Rukia bahkan tidak pernah ingat dia pernah ke rumah yang memiliki ruangan seperti ini. Rasa panik langsung menyerang Rukia. Siapa yang tidak panik berada di ruangan yang terasa asing?

Dia berusaha untuk tenang. Beberapa kali dia menarik dan mengeluarkan napas perlahan untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Rukia mengerti bahwa terlalu panik juga tidak baik untuknya. Dia perlu berpikir jernih. Jika dalam keadaan bahaya, panik hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dirinya. Namun keadaan saat itu malah jadi lebih buruk.

Rukia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian di kasur yang didudukinya saat ini. Selimut yang membungkusi setengah badannya tiba-tiba bergerak, namun dia terlalu takut untuk bereaksi saat itu. Takut-takut Rukia mengangkat sedikit selimutnya untuk mengintip benda apa yang ada di bawah selimutnya. Ternyata itu bukan benda, melainkan seorang pria berambut _orange_ sedang memeluk pinggang Rukia.

"AAAAAA!"

Rukia berteriak histeris―entah karena takut, panik, marah atau ketiganya―membuat pria itu terbangun, sepertinya kaget dengan teriakan Rukia barusan. Dia langsung menyerang pria itu dengan barang-barang terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya ke arah pria itu. Sementara pria itu berusaha menghindar dari barang-barang yang sedang dilempar Rukia ke arahnya.

"Pergi kau, dasar mesum!" pekik Rukia sambil mengambil guling, yang sekarang digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dan menyerang pria itu secara bersamaan.

"Me-mesum?!" beo pria itu dengan nada tidak terima.

Gerakan Rukia terhenti begitu dia menyadari baju apa yang dia pakai. Dia memang tidak ingat apa yang dipakainya saat tertidur, apalagi jika sedang panik seperti ini. Namun yang pasti, Rukia tidak akan pernah memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa memakai celana. Terlebih lagi dia berada di rumah orang tak dikenal.

Lagi-lagi Rukia berteriak histeris sambil kembali melempar-lempar seluruh barang yang ada di dekatnya. Sementara pria itu mundur dan kelabakan menghindari serangan Rukia.

"Rukia! Hei! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya pria itu. Sialnya dia sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga dia jatuh. Saat itu, Rukia mengambil pigura untuk menyerang pria itu. Mengetahui bahwa hidupnya dalam bahaya, dengan cepat pria itu merentangkan tangan ke depan, berusaha menghentikan Rukia.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Rukia, kau bisa masuk penjara kalau kau melayangkan benda itu padaku!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, pikiran rasional Rukia kembali. Tangannya yang tadi sempat akan melemparkan pigura, berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Rukia setenang mungkin meskipun dia yakin nadanya terdengar seperti orang ketakutan.

"Rukia, kau masih mabuk ya?" tanya pria itu lagi. Wajah pria itu terlihat cemas dan ragu.

"Diam! Jangan sebut namaku!" ancam Rukia sambil memajukan pigura yang dipegangnya. Pria itu cukup terkejut begitu pigura itu berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kau... Kau mau apa denganku? Cepat jawab!"

Namun pria itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan mulai terlihat jengkel.

Hmm, tunggu. Kenapa wajah itu terlihat familiar bagi Rukia?

Rukia baru melihat sebuah foto yang dipajang dalam pigura itu. Dari posisi memegangnya, dia dapat melihat sekelebat sosok yang ada dalam foto itu. Terlalu penasaran, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat foto di pigura itu. Foto itu menangkap dua sosok orang, yang satu wanita dan yang satu laginya pria. Yang pria memiliki postur tinggi, kulit _tan_ dan berambut _orange_, juga memiliki kerut di alis. Sepertinya pria yang ada di foto itu adalah pria yang sekarang ini sedang memelototinya.

_Pria brengsek_, desis Rukia dalam hati, _sudah punya istri malah membawa seorang wanita_.

Kini mata Rukia beralih ke sosok wanita yang memakai baju pengantin di sebelah pria itu. Wanita itu memiliki kulit putih yang indah, rambut hitam, dan mata violet, juga sangat cantik. Tapi sepertinya Rukia pernah melihat wanita itu. Di mana?

Rukia merasakan bulu kuduk lehernya menegang. Dia menengadah lalu melihat sebuah cermin berukuran sedang dipasang di dinding dekat lemari. Dan sekarang Rukia sedang melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri, yang anehnya terlihat mirip sekali dengan wanita yang ada di foto yang ada di tangannya.

_Masa?_

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pria yang masih terduduk di lantai. Pria itu masih menatapnya, meskipun tidak melotot lagi. Namun alisnya tetap mengerut, seakan-akan itu memang wajah naturalnya.

_Tunggu sebentar._ Rambut _orange_ dan kerutan alis serta ekspresi itu...

"I-Ichigo?" ucap Rukia dengan nada tidak yakin. Pria itu menghembuskan napas, bibirnya masih saja terlihat seperti cemberut.

"Kau sudah sadar hah, Rukia?"

Lalu ingatannya tentang Ichigo yang dikenalnya mulai merambat. Ichigo yang sekelas dengannya, yang selalu mengerutkan alis, yang selalu satu bus dengannya, yang terpaksa mengerjakan kerja sosial karena hukuman―

Rasanya Rukia lebih memilih untuk tidak sadarkan diri. Tuhan, apa lagi yang terjadi padanya sekarang?!

_**Karakura, Mei 2016**_

.

.

_to be continued_

**.**

* * *

aaaaaak Tuhan! kenapa saya susah banget ngumpulin niat buat nerusin satu chapter aja hffft!

maaf buat yang nungguin chapter ini karena, sumpah saya bener-bener nggak tau apa yang bikin saya nggak niat nerusin ini hazzzzzz. btw, alhamdulillah berkat paksaan pihak-pihak tertentu (?) akhirnya saya nerusin chapter fic ini. buat fic saya dari fandom yang sama, saya bakal apdet kok. tenang, dua cerita yang itu nggak bakal saya matiin di tengah jalan. tapi maaaaaf banget kalau lama. author-nya payah, mesti cari penyemangat dulu baru mau nulis. mungkin ada kakak atau adek cowonya yang jomblo yang mau dikenalin (halah!).

saya cukup lama hiatus dari ffn makanya agak kaget pas ada yg review dan manggil saya 'thor'. baru ngeh setelah dua hari kalau thor itu maksudnya 'author' hahaha. saya kira demigod yang gabung ke avengers itu :D rasa terima kasih ini kuberikan pada readers yang sudah me-review dan yang nge-fave dan yang follow fic ini. beneran jadi boost buat ngelanjutin karena kepikiran, fic ini ada yg nungguin hehe. asik ya, sekarang ffn bisa ngeliat siapa aja yg follow sama fave fic ini, kan jadi ge-er :p

dan hmm, kayaknya chapter ini belum nunjukin jalan cerita utamanya yaa hehe. tapi kayaknya jumlah katanya lebih banyak dari chapter 1 ya? haha apalah yang katanya mau lebih dikit malah jadi makin banyak :v tapi semoga udah agak keliatan lah apa aja sih masalah-masalah dari tiap karakter di fic ini.

makasih udah mau baca fic ini (sama baca curhatannya) dan semoga diberikan ketabahan seluas samudera dan kesabaran sedalam lautan buat nunggu chapter selanjutnya haha. see you again, fellas :D


End file.
